Maou
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: "KENAPA?" "Hah?" "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENARIK PELATUKNYA! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku!" last chapter udpated. RnR?
1. The Dawn

**Hiiiiyapp!**

**Kita kembali lagi! *ditampol***

**Baru pertama kali ninggalin nama di fandom ini, cuman berani bikin fic gaje, lagi… =_='…**

**Terus, makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic ancur gaje abal ini…**

**Chiko: Minna-san! Lama ga ketemu -?- Ini fic MAR pertama kita, jadi tolong review, ya! Mungkin bakal agak-sangat-OOC, jadi tolong kasih tau kalau ada yang kurang!**

**Niku: Niku di sini. Ini fic multichap pertama kita, jadi mungkin bakal agak-sangat-ancur dan abal dan gaje. Trakhir, jangan lupa review, ya~**

**

* * *

**

**Discalimer: Nobuyuki Anzai**

**

* * *

**_Aku berlari lebih cepat saat suara langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Aku tahu, ada orang yang mengikutiku. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar anker bagiku. Aku mengangkat wajah, melihat ke depan. Lorong gelap. Aku menyeritkan dahi. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku kenal suasana ini._

_Langkah kakinya terdengar makin mendekati. Aku menutup mata dan terus berlari. Ingin menoleh ke belakang, namun aku tidak punya keberanian._

_Langkah kakiku terhenti. Ujung lorong, dan di hadapanku ada sebuah pintu._

_Sial, umpatku._

_Aku pun mendorong pintu tersebut. Aku masuk dan menutup pintunya. Tanganku meraba-raba tembok, mencari sakelar. Ketemu! _

_Lampu menyala remang-remang, namun cukup jelas untuk melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku._

"_Tidak… Tidak...!" aku hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas, mengucek mataku, dan memastikan bahwa aku salah lihat._

_Seseorang dengan tangan terpaku di atas meja kayu, dengan leher yang hampir putus…. Tertampang jelas di hadapanku._

_Aku berjalan mundur saat mengenali sosok itu. _

"_SNOW!"_

_Dan saat aku menengok ke belakang, orang itu—orang yang tadi terus mengikutiku—menyeringai lebar. "Selamat datang di mimpi burukmu, Ginta…"_

* * *

Kriiing!

Brakk!

"Ugh…" aku mengusap kepalaku yang berbenturan dengan lantai. Aku mematikan jam wekerku dan mengucek mata.

Keringat membasahi pakaianku, dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

Mimpi buruk lagi? Sepertinya ya… Eh, apa? Mimpi buruk? Tidak, tidak… Karena selama ini—entah kenapa—semua mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan. Semoga saja yang kali ini tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Ini sudah hari ketiga aku bermimpi sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seseorang. Di hari pertama, yang kuingat, aku hanya berlari dan berlari. Di hari kedua, aku berhasil melihat siapa orang itu. Ia memakai topeng sehingga wajahnya tidak jelas. Dan ini adalah yang ketiga.

Aku melotot saat melihat jam.

"TELAT!" seruku panik. Aku mengambil seragamku dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Ah, mimpi buruk bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang penting sekarang, aku tidak boleh terlambat!

Jadi, di sinilah aku, merutuki kebodohanku. Aku tidak ingat bahwa weker-ku lebih cepat 30 menit dari jam sekolah. Jadi aku belum terlambat. Kepagian, malah…

Aku duduk di kursiku dan melihat ke luar jendela. Sesekali menunduk, memikirkan mimpi burukku.

Kalau mimpi buruk macam dihukum Gaira-sensei, bertengkar dengan Al-senpai, atau kecurian di tempat umum, sih, sudah biasa. Tapi ini yang pertama kalinya. Pembunuhan!

Ah… Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Tidak mungkin, ah…

Yang kali ini tak mungkin terjadi, kan?

"Ginta, pagi!" Jack membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, pagi, Jack…" balasku. Jack memperhatikanku sesaat. "Mimpi buruk, Ginta?"

"Sepertinya…" _jangan, Ginta! Jack tidak boleh mengetahuinya. _"Ya… Mimpi dihukum Gaira-sensei," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Jack tersenyum lega. "Kenapa? Lupa buat PR?"

Kami tertawa. Tentu saja, Jack tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Tidak usah mengetahuinya, malah…

"Ginta!" Snow menepuk bahuku. "Pagi, Snow!" ia tersenyum menangggapi.

Pada saat berikutnya, Snow dan Jack sudah mengobrol. Aku memperhatikan Snow. Inikah… Snow yang meninggal dalam mimpiku? Snow yang ini? Aku salah lihat, ya? Aku harap YA! Aku harap aku salah lihat, dan yang meninggal bukanlah Snow!

Kelamaan mikir sendiri, tiba-tiba bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Jack kembali duduk di kursinya dan Snow kembali ke kelas sebelah. Aku menatap punggung Snow yang makin menjauh.

_Jangan mati, Snow…_

_

* * *

_**Jam istirahat pertama**

Aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang, bayangan tentang kematian Snow dalam mimpiku kembali datang. "Ada apa?" aku menoleh. "Tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, Ginta…" Al-senpai menghela nafas panjang sambil mengaduk makanannya. "Tidak, kok!" aku berusaha terlihat tenang, meski rasa takut mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan tetap ada.

Aku mengalihkan padanganku ke Snow, ya. Dia masih hidup. Semoga saja, ia bisa tetap hidup sampai hari ini berakhir—sampai besok, dan besoknya lagi, dan besok besok besoknya lagi.

* * *

**Jam istirahat kedua**

"Benar kau tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa?" tanya Al-senpai dengan nada interogasi. "Eh? Memangnya Ginta menyembunyikan apa?" tanya Nanashi. Al-senpai mendelik galak, membuat nyali Nanashi-senpai menciut.

"Ti.. Tidak, kok!"

Aku mencari sosok Snow. Aku menghela nafas lega saat melihatnya masih sedang makan di pojok. Setidaknya, ia masih hidup.

Mimpi itu hanya mimpi biasa. Tidak ada makna khusus.

Itu yang kupikirkan.

**

* * *

Jam istirahat ketiga**

Aku sudah tidak mengkhawatirkan apa-apa lagi, karena aku yakin, itu hanya mimpi biasa.

"Ginta!"

"Aaa… Dorothy-senpai?"

"Lihat Snow, tidak?" firasatku memburuk.

"Snow? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? A.. Ada apa?" semoga…. Semoga ia masih hidup!

Dorothy-senpai tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia terus berlari-lari sambil memanggil nama Snow. Aku pun menarik tangan Pano—yang sekelas dengan Snow.

"Pano! Memangnya Snow kenapa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Pano agak panik.

"Hilang?"

"Tadi ia disuruh Alan-sensei buat ngambil kertas di ruang guru. Tapi… sampe sekarang masih belum balik. Kata guru-guru, Snow sama sekali tidak datang ke ruang guru. Dan sekarang ini sudah jam ketiga ia hilang." Jawabnya. Lalu ia pun berlari meninggalkanku.

Snow!

Aku belari masuk ke gedung lama, yang sudah jarang dipakai.

"SNOW!" _itu hanya mimpi biasa, kan? Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, kan? Itu mimpi biasa, kan? MIMPI BIASA, KAN?_

Aku tersentak saat menaiki tangga. "Tidak mungkin…" gumamku pelan. Mataku melebar saat mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku.

Aku reflek berlari. Makin cepat dan cepat. Sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah lorong. Aku berhenti, mengatur nafas, namun kembali berlari saat mendengar langkah kaki itu masih mengejarku. Tidak, ini… Sama seperti pada mimpiku.

Langkah kakinya terdengar makin mendekati. Aku menutup mata dan terus berlari. Ingin menoleh ke belakang, namun aku tidak punya keberanian. Langkah kakiku terhenti. Ujung lorong, dan di hadapanku ada sebuah pintu. Sial, umpatku. Aku pun mendorong pintu tersebut. Aku masuk dan menutup pintunya. Tanganku meraba-raba tembok, mencari sakelar. Ketemu! Lampu menyala remang-remang, namun cukup jelas untuk melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku.

"Tidak… Tidak...!" aku hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas, mengucek mataku, dan memastikan bahwa aku salah lihat. Seseorang dengan tangan terpaku di atas meja kayu, dengan leher yang hampir putus…. Tertampang jelas di hadapanku. Aku berjalan mundur saat mengenali sosok itu.

"SNOW!"

"SNOW! SNOW!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, saat kudengar suara pintu berdecit keras. Seseorang yang memakai topeng menyeringai puas melihat keadaan Snow.

"Kau siapa?"

Orang itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya berbalik dan lari. Namun, kakiku serasa terpaku. Tidak mau bergerak. Sekali lagi aku melihat Snow. Mayat Snow—lebih tepatnya.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**tsuzuku**

**Ancur~~**

**Ini pertama kalinya kita bikin fic multichap~~**

**Nah, terakhir, tolong Review, ya~~**

**Makasih para senpai~~ *ngebungkuk 90**** derajat***


	2. Next Victim

**Kon~ni~chi~wa~~! *ditampol***

**Udah lama juga fic ini ga diterusin… Maafkan kelalaian author ini… =_='**

**Dari sekitr 5 reader, ga ada satupun yang nge-review... Ternyata gara-gara aku belum nge-enable-in anonymus review! Huaahh…. Tapi lega, lah… Ada juga yang nyempetin baca fic gaje ini…**

**~nikuchiko~  
**

**Disclaimer: Nobuyuki Anzai**

**~nikuchiko~  
**

Hujan.

Aku menggenggam setangkai bakung di tangan kiriku dan tangan kananku memegang payung. . Sementara mataku menatap kosong ke arah batu nisan tersebut.

Batu nisan Snow. Snow. Snow. Snow. Aku selalu berharap bahwa aku salah baca. Bukan Snow yang telah tertidur selamanya, kan? Itulah yang selalu kupikirkan.

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, kan? Snow sudah tertidur. Kembali ke tanah. Tertidur dan tak akan lagi terbangun lagi—apapun yang kulakukan. Aku pun menatap langit. Hah, bahkan langit pun menangis. Aku kembali menatap batu nisan tersebut. Sedih—karena kehilangan Snow—, kesal—karena tidak bisa menolongnya—, dan menyesal—karena tidak berbuat apa-apa meski telah mengetahui kematiannya.

Beberapa orang sudah pulang dari upacara pemakaman ini, hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih tinggal. Aku mengumpat pelan, sebelum akhirnya ikut menangis bersama langit—yang menangis makin keras.

"Ginta," Alviss menepuk bahuku. "Jangan ditangisi. Apapun yang kaulakukan, Snow tak akan kembali—kau tahu itu, kan? Percuma saja menangis… " katanya. Aku mengangkat wajahku.

"Jangan sok kuat. Senpai juga jangan menahan tangis begitu." Kataku pelan.

"Sudah tak ada lagi yang akan menyapa di pagi hari dengan ceria…"

"Sudah tak ada lagi yang meramaikan suasana seperti dulu."

"Hilang satu bagian dari hatiku."

"Hilang stau bagian dari teman-temanku…"

Apa kubilang? Alviss tidak sekuat kelihatannya bila menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Snow sudah mati. MATI.

**~nikuchiko~**

_Aku tersentak. Pemandangan ini lagi. _

_Gedung lama sekolah?_

_Mimpi lagi?_

_Mimpi buruk lagi?_

_Apa yang kali ini akan kulihat?_

_Kematian lagi?_

_Trap trap trap. Suara langkah kaki. Aku menelan ludah. Hari-hari sebelumnya, ak u hanya bisa berlari ketakutan saat mendengar suara. Membiarkan ketakutanku membawaku pergi._

_Tapi kali ini aku harus berani. Aku hendak menengok ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya ketakutan yang amat sangat menjalari tubuhku._

"_Tidak…" kataku. "Aku harus mengetahui siapa orang itu…"_

_Namun tubuhku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kedua kakiku sudah membawaku entah ke mana._

_Aku berlari? Mungkin…_

_Aku menutup mata. Sekali lagi, membiarkan ketakutanku membawaku pergi entah-ke-mana. _

_Kakiku berhenti. Aku membuka mata. Mataku melebar saat melihatnya. Tangga darurat. _

_Jadi, berikutnya tangga darurat?_

_Langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi. Dengan ketakutan aku pun membuka pintu tangga darurat._

"_AAAA… AAAAAAAAA!"_

_Aku menutup mulutku, jijik melihatnya. _

_Seseorang dengan rambut merancung ke atas dan baju hijau. _

_Sebuah cangkul menancap di perutnya, sementara bagian tubuh lainnya dirayapi lipan._

"_AAAAAAAAA!"_

**~nikuchiko~**_  
_

Kali ini aku terbangun dengan nafas terengah. "Ugh… Hueekkk…" aku jadi mual saat mengingat lipan-lipan yang merayapi tubuhnya.

Eh… Tunggu… Apa? Berarti berikutnya dia? Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak boleh mengulang kesalahan yang sama dua kali," kataku.

Aku sudah kalah satu kali karena tidak bisa melindungi Snow, dan kali ini aku tidak ingin dikalahkan lagi.

"Pagi, Ginta!" sapa Jack.

"Pagi," jawabku singkat. Tatapanku menyendu. Snow sudah hilang. Dan sebentar lagi _dia _juga akan segera pergi—bila aku kalah. Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan dia pergi. Aku akan melindunginya.

Harus.

Aku tidak boleh kalah lagi!

"Jack," panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini. Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan berpisah denganku." Kataku, dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"He? Kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya!"

"Ba… Baik…"

* * *

**Istirahat pertama**

"Makan di meja mana?"

"Situ, yang dekat jendela."

**

* * *

Istirahat kedua**

"Aku mau ngumpulin tugas dulu."

"Ikut, ikut!"

**

* * *

Istirahat ketiga**

"JACK!"

Aku syok saat menyadari bahwa Jack sudah tidak ada bersamaku lagi.

Tangga darurat. Itulah yang kupikirkan sekarang.

Trap trap trap. Suara langkah kaki. Aku menelan ludah. Hari-hari sebelumnya, ak u hanya bisa berlari ketakutan saat mendengar suara. Membiarkan ketakutanku membawaku pergi.

Tapi kali ini aku harus berani. Aku hendak menengok ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya ketakutan yang amat sangat menjalari tubuhku.

"Tidak…" kataku. "Aku harus mengetahui siapa orang itu…"

Namun tubuhku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kedua kakiku sudah membawaku entah ke mana.

Aku berlari? Mungkin…

Aku menutup mata. Sekali lagi, membiarkan ketakutanku membawaku pergi entah-ke-mana.

Kakiku berhenti. Aku membuka mata. Mataku melebar saat melihatnya. Tangga darurat.

Jadi, berikutnya tangga darurat?

Langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi. Dengan ketakutan aku pun membuka pintu tangga darurat.

"AAAA… AAAAAAAAA!"

Aku menutup mulutku, jijik melihatnya.

Seseorang dengan rambut merancung ke atas dan baju hijau.

Sebuah cangkul menancap di perutnya, sementara bagian tubuh lainnya dirayapi lipan.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"JAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK!"

Gagal!

Aku kalah**...**

...lagi...

**tsuzuku**


	3. Third Chance

**Yeph~!**

**Niku: Niku di sini~~ Terus, maaf lama ga update… maafkan kelalaian author ini =_=" Dan buat yang udah nyempetin RnR, doumo arigatou *bungkuk 90 derajat*~ **

**Chiko: Satu lagi~! Kita agak bingung, soalnya ada website yang bilang "Lauren", terus ada juga yang bilang "Roland". Yang mana yang bener? Ya sudah, lah… Ikut yang ada di FFn aja, deh~ "Roland". Makanya, Niku minta maaf kalau ternyata yang bener itu "Lauren" =_=; Terus terus… Chiko peringatkan ya, endingnya mungkin akan agak menggantung~ bagi yang ga suka ending menggantung, jangan baca, yaa~**

**~nikuchiko~  
**

**Disclaimer: Nobuyuki Anzai**

**~nikuchiko~  
**

"Bukan kau yang membunuhnya, kan?" geram Pano. Kedua tangannya ditahan Alviss sementara kakinya terus dihentak-hentakkan. Kami—tentu saja—sudah menduga, kalau kedua tangan-kakinya dibiarkan bebas, pasti ia akan mengamuk habis-habisan.

"Tentu saja bukan!" jawabku cepat. "Pada saat Snow mati, kau juga yang pertama kali menemukannya!"

Aku tersentak. Benar juga. Aku selalu jadi yang pertama menemukan mayat mereka. "Tapi, bukan aku! Sungguh…" kataku. "Ginta," panggil Pano.

"Ya?"

"Aku… Percaya, bahwa bukan kau yang membunuh mereka…" tatapannya melunak. "Karena Jack selalu menganggapmu sebagai…" kata-katanya menggantung. Alviss melepas kedua tangan Pano.

"…Sahabatnya…"

Sudah sore, hampir semuanya sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal aku, Pano—yang bersikeras tidak ingin pulang, Nanashi-senpai, Alviss, Dorothy, dan Roland. Pano masih sangat terpukul dengan pulangnya Jack ke alam sana.

Nanashi-senpai dan Dorothy masih terdiam di depan kubur tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Alviss menatap kosong ke arah nisan Jack. Roland berdiri di belakangnya, tatapannya juga sama kosongnya.

Aku menunduk. Aku sudah kalah dua kali. DUA KALI! Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak pernah berharap, bahwa ada kesempatan ketiga. Karena… Itu sama saja dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa orang lain lagi. Tapi, sekalipun ada yang ketiga… Aku tidak akan kalah. Aku benar-benar TIDAK akan kalah lagi…

—Tapi, kalau aku kalah… Ah, jangan berpikir tentang kalah dulu! Tapi, ini hanya antisipasi saja… Kalau aku kalah… Dan aku lagi yang pertama memnemukan mayatnya… Maka, orang-orang pasti mengira bahwa akulah yang membunuh mereka. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, tidak… Aku harus menceritakannya pada seseorang. Pada seseorang, saja!

"_Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa bercerita padaku, Ginta!" _suara Jack terngiang di kepalaku.

"_Kalau ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu, lebih baik jangan disimpan sendiri, Ginta… Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku!" _ah, kali ini suara Snow.

—Ah, kenapa di saat seperti ini malah mereka yang pertama kali terpikir, ya? Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut.

Alviss.

Hanya nama itu yang terpikirkan olehku.

**~nikuchiko~**

_Aku tersentak. Sial, padahal sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak tidur—agar tidak mengalami mimpi macam ini._

_Ternyata tubuh memang perlu istirahat. _

_Aku melayangkan pandanganku. Gedung lama sekolah. Tempat ini lagi. Entah kenapa, sekarang ini aku sudah sedikit lebih terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini. Dengan mimpi ini…_

_Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku tidak boleh kalah. Aku tidak boleh lari. Aku harus mengetahui orang itu. Orang yang sudah membunuh Snow dan Jack. _

_Suara langkah kaki. Itu dia. Aku harus mengetahuinya. Aku harus—_

_Sebuah benda tajam yang dingin diacungkan di depan leherku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan ini. Saat aku hendak menengok ke belakang, benda itu mengenai leherku. Luka gores. Darah segar sedikit bercucuran. Aku beruntung karena ini hanya mimpi. Rasa sakit tidak bisa kurasakan. Aku menengok ke belakang._

_Namun, orang itu sudah tidak ada. Saat aku kembali menengok ke depan, orang itu—dengan topeng dan masker hitam—tersenyum kejam._

"_Siapa kau?" tanyaku. Orang itu tidak menjawab. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu._

_Firasatku memburuk. Aku segera membuka pintu yang ditunjuk. Aku membukanya dengan sedikit kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara berdecit keras. _

_Lab kimia yang lama. _

_Mataku melebar saat melihatnya. _

"_Tidak…" gumamku._

_Seseorang dengan rambut pink panjang… Digantung dengan keadaan setengah badan tercelup ke dalam cairan formalin. Kepalanya terbelah dan seluruh isi kepalanya—yang paling terlihat adalah otak—mencuat keluar. _

"_TIDAAAKKK!"_

**~nikuchiko~**_  
_

Kriinggg

Suara wekerku membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk tersebut. Ternyata ada kesempatan ketiga. Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah. Aku sudah kehilangan dua orang teman baikku, dan aku tidak ingin ada lagi yang hilang. Aku sudah diberitahu, siapa yang akan direnggut dari sisiku berikutnya. Dan aku harus mencegahnya! Aku memang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Alviss kemarin. Tentang mimpi burukku, tentang orang bertopeng yang kutemui, dan yang lainnya…

Tapi, apa harus kuberitahu juga tentang yang ini? Tentang… _Orang itu _yang akan direnggut dari sisi kami?

"Pagi, Ginta!" sapa Nanashi-senpai saat kami berpapasan di gerbang. "Pagi," jawabku.

"Ginta~ Ohayou! Ah, kenapa lesu begitu? Belum makan, ya~? Atau masih ngantuk?" seru Roland saat kami berpapasan di lorong. "Pagi, Roland. Tidak, ah. Sudah. Masih." Jawabku singkat.

"Gintaaa! Pagiii!" sapa Dorothy saat aku melewati kelasnya. "Pagi, senpai…"

"Ginta," duh, rasanya hanya orang ini yang tidak memberi sapaan. "Bagaimana? Apa kau… Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Alviss hati-hati.

"Nanti saja… Istirahat, akan kuceritakan." Jawabku sambil melewati Alviss.

**Istirahat pertama**

"Al-senpai," aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ginta, aku mau tanya tentang… Mimpi burukmu itu lagi."

"Sesungguhnya, ya."

Mata Alviss membelalak. "Siapa? Kali ini siapa?" tanyanya sedikit menggeram, membuat perhatian beberapa orang tertuju pada kami

"Kau harap siapa?" tanyaku sambil mengaduk-aduk minumanku. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Ginta…"

"Aku juga. Senpai harap siapa?" Alviss terdiam mendengarnya. "Aku harap… Tidak ada… Tapi, kalau memang harus ada… Aku mungkin lebih tidak keberatakan kalau… Aku yang meninggal…" jawabnya lirih.

"Dorothy-senpai," kataku tanpa menatapnya. "Berikutnya Dorothy-senpai. Aku tidak sekelas dengannya, jadi aku tidak bisa terlalu menjaganya. Karena itu… Aku minta tolong padamu…"

"Aku mengerti," jawab Alviss, bersamaan dengan dibunyikannya bel tanda selesai istirahat. "Tapi, kau juga… Bila ada kesempatan, kau harus menjaganya. Lebih tepatnya—kita harus menjaganya."

**

* * *

Istirahat kedua**

"Tidak apa-apa, Ginta… Dorothy masih tetap ada di kelas, kok…"

"Terima kasih, ya…"

**

* * *

Istirahat ketiga**

"Mana Dorothy-senpai?"

"Mungkin masih di lab," jawab Alviss. Aku mulai panik. "Lab? Lab apa?"

"Lab kimia. Tadi kami baru praktikum."

"A—Apa?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"SENPAI!"

"GINTA! TUNGGU AKU!"

Kami berlari ke arah lab kimia. Lorong itu gelap. Gelap. "Ginta? Kau mau ke mana? Lab-nya di sebelah sini!"

Aku tidak tahu, Alviss… Kakikulah yang membawaku pergi.

Aku tersentak. Sama persis. Ini sama persis dengan apa yang kulihat di mimpi. Suara langkah kaki. Aku baru saja akan menengok ke belakang saat kurasakan sebuah benda tajam yang dingin diacungkan di depan leherku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan ini. Saat aku hendak menengok ke belakang lagi, benda itu mengenai leherku. Luka gores. Darah segar sedikit bercucuran. Menahan rasa sakit, aku menengok ke belakang.

Namun, orang itu sudah tidak ada. Saat aku kembali menengok ke depan, orang itu—dengan topeng dan masker hitam—tersenyum kejam.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku. Orang itu tidak menjawab. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu.

Firasatku memburuk. Aku segera membuka pintu yang ditunjuk. Aku membukanya dengan sedikit kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara berdecit keras.

Lab kimia yang lama.

Mataku melebar saat melihatnya.

"Tidak…" gumamku.

Seseorang dengan rambut pink panjang… Digantung dengan keadaan setengah badan tercelup ke dalam cairan formalin. Kepalanya terbelah dan seluruh isi kepalanya—yang paling terlihat adalah otak—mencuat keluar.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"DOROTHY!"

Tidak

Tidak

Tidak

Aku kalah lagi

Satu pergi lagi

Tidak

"**TIIIDAAAAAKKKKK!"**

**tsuzuku**

**Abal? Ancur? Kurang sadis? Ya… **

**Tolong jawab lewat review~**

**Terus, makasih buat yang udah nge-review, ya~~**

**Maaf udah lama ga update, dan mungkin yang berikutnya bakal update minggu depan =_=… Soalnya kita bentar lagi UKK, sih…**

**Terakhir…**

**Review!**


	4. To Your Place

**Konbanwa minna-san~~**

**Akhirnya update juga… =_=… Niku sama Chiko masih mikirin killer-nya, sih (Readers: "Apa? Jadi, selama ini killer-nya belum ditentuin?")…**

**Chiko: Ya! Akhirnya Chiko ikut campur juga buat bikin fic ini… Buat yang selama ini udah RnR, makasih yaa~ Dan maaf kalau di fic ini bertebaran typo sama OOC~ Trus, akhirnya ini bakal agak mengarah ke plot-nya Maou, tapi Chiko ga tau discalimer-nya Maou T_T. Oh, ya… Satu lagi… Yang bener tuh 'Luberia' atau 'Rubelia', ya? **

**Niku: Hah? Ternyata fic-nya lama banget update-nya… Hiks… Maafkan kami, minna-san T_T~ Ah, tadi Chiko juga udah bilang, ya? Mulai dari beberapa chapter ke depan, plot-nya bakal agak mirip sama Maou… Tapi, Niku juga ga tau discalimer-nya… **

**~nikuchiko~**

**Disclaimer: Nobuyuki Anzai**

**~nikuchiko~**

"Seperti apa orangnya?" aku menggeleng. "Tidak tahu."

"Kau melihatnya, kan?"

"Yaa, tapi…"

"Kau lihat wajahnya?"

"Tidak… Ditutupi topeng…"

"Kalau begitu… Warna rambut?"

"Tidak jelas karena gelap."

"Haah… Kau ini niat, tidak, sih?" Alviss menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf… Tempat aku bertemu dengannya selalu gelap… Jadi, tidak terlihat jelas," kataku. "Yaa… mau bagaimana lagi? Mana ada penjahat yang terang-terangan menunjukkan wajahnya?" aku mengangguk setuju.

"Ini," Alviss menunjukkan sederet foto… Ngg… Ya, foto. "Apa ini?" tanyaku. "Orang-orang yang kucurigai sebagai pembunuhnya," jawab Alviss. "Hee? Tapi, Al… Ini kan… Foto para guru…?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Hei! Mana ada guru yang membunuh muridnya sen—"

"Ginta," potong Alviss. "Mungkin selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya karena panik. Tapi, sebenarnya, ruangan-ruangan di gedung lama yang sudah tak terpakai itu dikunci. Dan kuncinya disimpan di ruang kepala sekolah, jadi—"

"Jadi maksudmu, yang membunuhnya adalah kepala sekolah?" aku menyeritkan dahi. Rasanya tidak mungkin kepala sekolah yang melakukannya. Bila diketahui orang luar, itu bisa mengotori nama sekolah, kan?

"Dengarkan dulu! Semua guru memiliki akses untuk keluar masuk ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi, kau tahu, kan? Hanya guru-guru tertentu saja yang bebas keluar masuk ruangan itu. Dan ini…" ia menunjuk ke arah foto-foto yang tadi ditunjukannya. "Adalah guru-guru yang memiliki kebebasan itu."

"Jadi, yang mengambil kuncinya adalah pelakunya?"

"Belum tentu. Tapi, kemungkinan besar begitu. Karena gedung lama sudah hampir tidak digunakan."

Aku mengamati foto itu satu-persatu. "Yang berikutnya," kata Alviss pelan. "Pastikan tidak akan ada lagi yang dibunuh."

~**nikuchiko~**

Aku tahu, Alviss sudah cukup terpukul dengan kematian Snow. Dan Pano sudah terpukul dengan kematian Jack. Sementara Nanashi masih diam di depan makam Dorothy. Nanashi juga pasti terpukul dengan kematiannya. "Ginta," panggil Roland. "Hn?" Roland mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. "Nanashi..." ia berhenti sejenak. "Sepertinya… Sangat terpukul dengan kematian Dorothy…"

"Sudah pasti, kan? Siapapun pasti akan sangat terpukul bila orang yang disayanginya terenggut dari sisinya…"

"Yaa… Pertama Snow, lalu Jack, sekarang Dorothy…" tatapan Roland mulai mengosong. "Apa berikutnya… Aku?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Entah… Tapi… Aku hanya merasa, sebentar lagi giliranku…" _Jangan bicara begitu, Roland! Aku mohon…_

"Ginta!" Nanashi memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Ah, Nanashi?"

"Bisa… Ikut aku sebentar?"

**~nikuchiko~**

"Dorothy…" Nanashi masih saja menggumamkan nama itu. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tadi, Nanashi mengajakku meninggalkan pemakaman dan kemari—café dekat sini. "Nanashi, sebenarnya… Kita mau apa kemari?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berada di tempat itu lama-lama," jawab Nanashi. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku… masih tidak percaya… Dorothy sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi…" _Maafkan aku, Nanashi… Berikutnya, aku tidak akan lagi membiarkan orang lain dibunuh lagi... _

"Kau tahu, Ginta? Bagiku… Dorothy bukan hanya sekedar teman…"

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya dulu."

"Dorothy adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi… Karena itu, Ginta… Aku sempat berpikir untuk mati saja—menyusulnya."

"Memangnya kau bodoh?" bentakku. "Kalau aku mati, aku bisa bertemu dengannya, kan? Aku bisa hidup dengannya di alam sana! Hidup tanpa Dorothy… Aku tak bisa membayangkannya!" Nanashi balas membentak. "Kau… Kau hanya berpikir tentang dirimu sendiri! Kau hanya berpikir tentang kebahagiaanmu sendiri! Coba pikirkan! Kalau kau mati, kau pikir, bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang ditinggalkan?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Hei, Nana—"

"Jangan bertindak seolah kau mengerti perasaanku!"

"Kukembalikan perkataanmu. Jangan bertindak seolah kau adalah orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini! Memangnya kau tidak melihat Alviss, melihat Pano? Mereka juga ditinggalkan orang yang sangat mereka sayangi! Sama sepertimu!"

"Aku berbeda dengan Alviss yang kuat dan Pano yang pandai menutupi perasaan! Karena itu…"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya! Apapun alasanmu, itu tidak akan pernah mengubah fakta bahwa mereka sudah ditinggalkan orang yang sangat mereka sayangi!"

BRAAKK

Aku hanya diam saat melihat Nanashi menggebrak meja dan berjalan keluar. Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak sadar apa yang kukatakan. Mengatakan begitu, padahal aku sendirilah yang membiarkan mereka terbunuh. Aku sudah diberi kemampuan untuk melihat siapa yang akan jadi korban, tapi aku tidak menggunakannya dengan baik. Itu semua salahku…

**~nikuchiko~**

_Aku membuka mataku. Ini bukan gedung lama sekolah._

_Ya, ini bukan gedung lama sekolah._

_Hei, Alviss… Sepertinya kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya adalah guru harus kita hapus…_

_Karena semua orang—bahkan orang luar pun—bisa mendapat akses ke sini._

_Jalan di belakang sekolah._

_Tak kusangka, tempat berikutnya adalah jalan umum._

"_Lama sekali."_

_Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. Aku menengok ke belakang. Orang itu lagi. Orang yang selalu kutemui. Dialah… Yang membunuh semuanya…_

_Sial, gelap… Wajahnya jadi tidak jelas…_

"_Hei, tujuanmu aku, kan?" _

_Orang itu tidak menjawab._

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku? Kenapa kau melibatkan teman-temanku? Mereka tidak ada hubungannya, karena itu… Berhenti membunuh mereka!"_

"_Tiga tahun lalu…" bisiknya. Tiga tahun lalu?_

"_Kau merengkut nyawanya…"_

_Nyawa? Nyawa siapa yang kurenggut?_

"_Ini… Pembalasan untuk itu?" tanyaku. Orang itu tidak menjawab. Ia menunjuk ke arah belakangku. Aku mengikuti arah jarinya._

"_Nanashi?" aku menyeritkan dahi saat melihat Nanashi berdiri di sana—di tengah jalan itu._

_Sebuah truk melaju kencang dari depannya. Jangan-jangan… Nanashi serius tentang bunuh diri itu?_

_Suara mobil lagi. Kali ini dari belakangku. Aku menghindar dan segera ke pinggir._

_Mataku melebar saat menyadari bahwa… Nanashi akan ditabrak dari dua arah._

"_NANASHI!"_

"_JANGAN KEMARI!"_

_DRAKK_

_Terlambat. Tubuhku bergetar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Aku menengok ke belakang—mencari orang itu. Tidak ada. Orang itu sudah tidak ada._

"_NANASHIIIIII!"_

**~nikuchiko~**

Kriing

Jam weker itu membangunkanku. Nafasku memburu, jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku tidak percaya. Target berikutnya adalah Nanashi. Padahal, baru kemarin kami beradu pendapat. Kemarin, ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mati saja—menyusul Dorothy. Apakah… Orang itu mengabulkan permintaan Nanashi?

Aku menggeleng. Percuma memikirkannya sendirian. Aku meraih ponselku dan menelpon Alviss.

**~nikuchiko~**

"Jadi begitu," Alviss mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Akhirnya, karena baterai ponselku sudah hampir habis, aku memutuskan untuk memanggil Alviss kemari. Sekalian makan siang. Karena hari ini libur, kami tidak mungkin bertemu di sekolah. Jadi… Dia kupanggil ke sini. Ke tempat di mana aku dan Nanashi bertengkar kemarin.

"Apa orang itu… Mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya… Sesuatu yang aneh…"

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang tentang 'tiga tahun lalu' dan 'merenggut nyawa'… Yah, aku tidak begitu mengerti, sih…"

"Tiga tahun lalu?" Alviss menyeritkan dahinya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Apa yang dimaksudnya itu… Kejadian tiga tahun lalu?"

"Yang mana?" Alviss menghela nafas panjang. "Kukira kau tidak akan melupakannya, Ginta. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Kejadian _itu_. Insiden yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa!"

Mataku melebar. "Kejadian… Itu…?"

"Sepertinya ya…"

"Ta—tapi, sungguh! Waktu itu aku… Aku…"

"Aku mengerti. Sudahlah. Tapi, kalau dia bicara tentang kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu… Berarti… Dia juga terlibat, kan? Pencarian kita menyempit. Dia orang yang terlibat dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu."

"Alviss… Waktu itu aku benar-benar… Aku…"

"Jangan mengatakannya kalau kau tak mau. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kok… Lalu, tentang Nanashi… Kau sudah coba menghubunginya? Memberitahunya agar jangan datang ke jalan belakang sekolah?"

"Ngg… Baterai ponselku hampir habis…"

"Nih, pakai punyaku."

Aku memencet beberapa nomor. Nomor ponsel Nanashi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Alviss. Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak diangkat," jawabku.

"Ginta," panggil Alviss. "Ya?"

"Ngg… Sepertinya, lebih baik kita langsung menemui Nanashi saja…"

**~nikuchiko~**

**Nanashi POV**:

"Apa? Ini siapa?" tanyaku pada orang yang menelponku. Sepertinya ditelpon dari telepon umum.

"_Aku? Kau bertanya tentangku? Aku adalah… Orang yang akan mengabulkan keinginanmu…_"

"Siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Orang yang akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Datanglah ke jalan belakang sekolahmu. Sekarang juga. Atau… Aku akan membunuh temanmmu… Siapa namanya? Alviss? Ya, Alviss…"_

"Kau mau apa? Jangan libatkan Alviss!"

"_Datang sekarang. Atau temanmu itu akan mati_."

"Kalau sasaranmu aku, jangan libatkan Alviss!"

Telepon ditutup. Sial. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Bisa membunuh Alviss? Yang benar saja!

Aku yakin itu hanya ancaman belaka. Tapi… Lebih baik aku datang saja, untuk jaga-jaga. Bagaimanapun juga, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melibatkan Alviss.

Aku berjalan ke arah jalan belakang sekolah. Hei, sebenarnya yang tadi menelponku itu siapa, sih?

"Hoo… Kau datang juga, Nanashi…"

Aku mencari sumber suara. Seseorang dengan topeng hitam dan… Pisau?

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, kan? Aku orang yang akan mengabulkan keinginanmu…"

"Aku ingin Dorothy kembali ke sini!"

"Kau bodoh, ya? Kalau Dorothy kembali ke sini, maka suatu saat nanti, ia akan mati juga—lagi. Jadi, aku akan membawamu ke tempat anak berambut merah muda itu. Khu khu khu…"

"Apa…?" tunggu! Tunggu! Membawaku ke tempat Dorothy… Berarti… Membunuhku? Dia mau membunuhku?

Jlebb

Sepertinya aku terllau lama berpikir. Pisau yang ia bawa… Telah menancap di tubuhku. "Hei… Kau… Memanggilku… Untuk membunuhku?" tanyaku. Orang itu tertawa. "Kau pikir kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin… Membunuhku…?" tanyaku sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan pisau itu. Tapi, orang itu terus menggenggam pisau itu dan mengoyak tubuhku pelan-pelan.

"Tiga tahun lalu…" tiga tahun lalu?

"Kalian sudah merenggut nyawanya… Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini selama tiga tahun… Dan akhirnya, dendamku bisa terbalas kini! HAHAHA!"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Tiga tahun lalu?

Mataku melebar saat berhasil mengingatnya.

"Tiga tahun lalu… Hah… Itu…"

"Kau terlibat, Nanashi…"

"Bukan aku… hah… yang… melakukannya…"

"Tapi kau terlibat!"

"Apa kau berniat… Membunuh semua yang terlibat dengan kejadian itu?"

"Ya."

"SNOW TIDAK TERLIBAT! TAPI KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"Dia terlibat."

"Kau… Kalau membunuhku bisa membuatmu puas, bunuh aku. Tapi, jangan sentuh orang-orang—yang terlibat dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu—yang tersisa!"

"Aku tidak janji. Tapi, kalau kau melakukan apa yang kusuruh… Aku tidak akan melukai mereka."

"Berjanjilah."

"Tidak."

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan menyentuh mereka."

"Ikuti apa yang kusuruh. Aku tidak akan melukai mereka."

Aku terdiam. "Baik," kataku akhirnya. Ia menunjuk ke arah tengah jalan. "Berdiri di sana. Apapun yang terjadi, berdiri tegak. Jangan bergerak."

"Apa dengan begitu, kau tidak akan melukai 4 orang yang tersisa itu?"

"Ya."

Aku menatapnya curiga. Tapi, ya… Akhirnya, kuturuti juga kemauannya.

Hei, Dorothy…

Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu ke sana.

Pandanganku sudah mulai mengabur.

Bagaimana ini, Dorothy?

Padahal, masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan di dunia ini.

Tapi tak kusangka, aku akan berakhir seperti ini.

Sungguh, Dorothy…

Aku benar-benar tidak berharap akan mati dengan cara seperti ini.

Tapi, aku ingin melindungi yang lain juga.

Alviss, Ginta, Roland, dan Candice.

Semua yang terlibat dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu.

Aku hampir melupakan kejadian itu…

Dan aku juga tidak menyangka, ini adalah balas dendam dari kejadian itu.

Hei, Dorothy…

Tunggu aku di sana, ya?

Rasa sakit menusukku dari segala arah. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Aku menutup mataku. Apa inilah akhir hidupku?

**~nikuchiko~**

"_Hiks… Semuanya gara-gara aku anggota Luberia! Kalau ada barang hilang, selalu saja aku yang disalahkan!"_

"_Tapi, kau tidak melakukannya, kan, Nanashi?"_

"_Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Hiks…"_

"_Kau tidak mencurinya, kan?"_

"_Apapun yang kukatakan, semuanya tidak akan percaya! Aku tidak mencurinya!" seorang anak berambut pink berkepang dua terdiam melihatku—yang dari tadi dituduh mencuri._

"_Aku percaya!" sahutnya._

"_Aku percaya pada Nanashi! Nanashi, kau tidak mencurinya, kan? Karena Nanashi bilang bahwa ia tidak mencurinya, maka ia tidak mencurinya! Aku percaya pada Nanashi!"_

**~nikuchiko~**

Hah… Itu… Aku jadi teringat yang dulu… Dorothy adalah orang yang pertama kali mempercayaiku… Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kan, Dorothy? Tunggulah… Sebentar lagi aku juga akan menyusulmu ke sana…

**~nikuchiko~**

**Ginta POV:**

"Apa? Sudah pergi?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu, Nanashi pergi ke mana?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, begitu, ya? Baik, terima kasih…"

Aku dan Alviss berjalan keluar dari rumah Nanashi. "Apa mungkin… Nanashi sudah pergi ke jalan belakang itu?" tanya Alviss.

"Entah. Tapi, coba saja dulu…"

**~nikuchiko~**

"Alviss?" sial. Sepertinya aku terpisah dengan Alviss. Ah, sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan itu. Aku segera berlari ke jalan belakang sekolah. Sial. Mendung. Sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan.

"NANASHI!" seruku—begitu aku tiba di jalan belakang sekolah. "Lama sekali."Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. Aku menengok ke belakang. Orang itu lagi. Orang yang selalu kutemui. Dialah… Yang membunuh semuanya…Sial, gelap… Wajahnya jadi tidak jelas…

"Hei, tujuanmu aku, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku? Kenapa kau melibatkan teman-temanku? Mereka tidak ada hubungannya, karena itu… Berhenti membunuh mereka!"

"Tiga tahun lalu…" bisiknya. "Kau merengkut nyawanya…"

Sama seperti mimpiku. Dia berkata tentang kejadian tiga tahun lalu. "Maaf… Tiga tahun lalu… Aku… Aku…" aku terdiam. "Sasaranmu aku, kan? Karena itu. Serang saja aku. Jangan libatkan yang lain!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" bentaknya. "Tiga tahun lalu… ITU SEMUA SALAHMU!"

"YA ita salahku! Karena itu, JANGAN LIBATKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU!"

"Jangan salah. Mereka juga terlibat dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu."

"Kau… Berniat melenyapkan semua orang yang terlibat?" tanyaku takut-takut. "Ya." Jawabnya. "_Aku hanya merasa, sebentar lagi giliranku…_" ah, aku jadi teringat kata-kata Roland.

"Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan, salahkan dirimu sendiri! Kaulah yang memulai semuanya!"

Aku tertunduk. Dia benar. Akulah yang memulai semuanya. Tiga tahun lalu. Itu salahku. SALAHKU!

Ia menunjuk ke arah belakangku. Aku segera mengikuti arah jarinya. "Nanashi…?" gumamku. "Nanashi! Apa yang kau—"

"Diam." Potong orang itu. "Dan lihatlah."

Dua mobil dari arah yang berlawanan hendak menghantam Nanashi. "NANASHI! NANASHI!"

Nanashi sedikit menengok. Aku tersentak saat melihat bahwa bagian depan tubuhnya sudah tekoyak. "JANGAN KEMARI!" teriak Nanashi. Dan pada saat berikutnya, kedua mobil itu sudah menghantam Nanashi.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku janji," bisik orang itu. Aku segera menengok ke belakang, namun orang itu sudah tidak ada.

"Ginta!" seru Alviss. "Maaf, aku salah jalan… Lalu, bagaimana dengan Nana—"

Perkataannya terpotong saat matanya menangkap sosok seseorang dengan tubuh hancur.

"NANASHIII!"

**.::TBC::.**

**Chiko: "Ah! Akhirnya… Pembunuhnya ditentuin juga…"**

**Niku: "Iya… Akhirnya…"**

**Chiko: "Eh, ya… Chapter-chapter kemaren kita lupa ngebalesin review, ya? Huee… Gomen minna-san..."**

**Niku: "Ya! Jadi, kita bales yang sekarang, deh~"**

**Chiko: "Pertama, dari ****Koyuki Nee-chan****. Ngg… Lapor! Ternyata bener Roland *lapor ke Niku*!"**

**Niku: "Laporan diterima *digampar*! Ah, nih, chapter ini Nanashi~ Pano? Yaa~ Liat nanti, deh~"**

**Chiko: "Huee… Yang terakhir, maaf kalau udpate-nya kita lama bangeeeet! Ini gara-gara Niku-nee *nunjuk-nunjuk Niku*!"**

**Niku: "Hah? Kok jadi aku yang disalahin, sih? Ugh… Berikutnya dari ****Kuronekoru****!"**

**Chiko: "Sadis? Hontou ni? *ngebaca ulang ficnya*Uh… Kenapa, ya? Rasanya, kita harus ngebikin yang lebih sadis…"**

**Niku: "Gomen, Chiko~ Daya imajinasiku rendah~ Kalau soal sadis-menyadis, aku serahin ke kamu, deh…"**

**Chiko: "E—Eh?"**

**Niku: "Berikutnya… Berikutnya… Dari ****sasutennaru****. Pembunuhnya? Kita liat nanti~ Tapi udah ditentuin, kok!"**

**Chiko: "Ya! Rate-nya juga udah diganti ke T! Makasih udah review, yaa!"**

**Niku: "Ayo, berikutnya!"**

**Chiko: "Dari ****Sakurai Nazuki****. Ooo… Iya, deh… Makasih udah review~"**

**Niku: "Niatnya memang cuman nambah review, kok… *sweatdropped*"**

**Chiko: "Terus, dari ****'zure-chan****! Ini, udah ditambahin victim POV. Ngg… Malah jadi gimana? Jadi bagus atau malah jadi kurang? Ya~ Kasih tau lewat review, ya!"**

**Niku: "Review ditunggu!"**

**Chiko: "Udah ga ada lagi?"**

**Niku: "Eh! Tunggu! Masih ada dari… ****Dathedr****… *muka suram*"**

**Chiko: "Ooo… Kalau gitu, silakan Niku-nee yang bales."**

**Niku: "Dathedr-niisan… Ga nyangka, nii-san bakal nge-review… Apa? Di mimpi nii-san, aku yang kena? Hiks… Kejamnya nii-san… Aaa… Ternyata nii-san ga tahan mimpi buruk, ya…"**

**Chiko: "Ya! Ya! Cukup! Kalau nunggu Niku-nee ngebales review dari Dathedr-nii (atau mau dipanggil siapa?) bakal lama banget, dan ujung-ujungnya malah curhat. Jadi, kita cuekin dulu Niku-nee! Nah, jadi, Chiko yang bakal ngeakhirin ini! Oke, jangan lupa review, ya!"**


	5. Mutilation

**Minna-san~! Akhirnya… Update juga… Ahaha~ Buat yang udah RnR, makasih yaa~**

**Chiko: Hai, ketemu lagi sama Chiko. Chapter ini mungkin chapter yang… Ngg… Paling panjang? Entah =_=… Oh, ya… Di fic ini, mungkin bakal banyak kekacauan (misalnya, kekacauan umur atau semacamnya). Kesadisannya mungkin chapter ini kurang kerasa, ya? Ugh… Otak Chiko lagi mandet, nih!**

**Niku: Niku di sini. Waktu dibaca ulang, ternyata… Kok gaje gini, ya? Aaah! Ya udah, lah… Maaf kalau di sini banyak OOC dan typo. Dan maaf juga kalau alurnya kerasa terlalu cepet atau terlalu lambat… Ah, jangan lupa RnR, ya!**

**~nikuchiko~**

**Disclaimer: Nobuyuki Anzai**

**~nikuchiko~**

**Ginta POV:**

"Kau punya perkiraan, siapa orangnya?" tanyaku. Alviss menggeleng. "Tidak. _Dia _sudah tidak ada. Jadi… Yaa, aku juga tidak tahu siapa."

"Apa mungkin… Orang yang dekat dengannya?"

"Maksudmu siapa?"

Aku terdiam. Aku sudah lupa namanya. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Aku menutup mata, mencoba mengingat namanya. "Itu… Yang mirip dengan Snow—"

"—Koyuki?" potong Alviss. "Ah, benar… Koyuki…"

"Kurasa tidak," kata Alviss sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu, tentang Koyuki… Kau tahu, sekarang ia ada di mana?" tanyaku. Alviss menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Dan tidak ingin tahu. Karena sebenarnya, dialah penyebab kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu—"

"—Itu aku."

"—Kita," ralat Alviss. "Dan bukan hanya kita. Aku juga tidak menyangka, orang itu serius ingin membunuh semua yang terlibat. Snow sudah. Jack sudah. Dorothy dan Nanashi juga. Berarti… Yang tersisa…"

"_Aku hanya merasa, sebentar lagi giliranku…"_

Suara Roland kembali mendengung di kepalaku.

"Apa kita perlu memberitahu mereka?" tanyaku. "Terserah kau saja."

"Lebih baik bagaimana? Beritahu atau tidak?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" aku menarik nafas panjang. "Beritahu saja, ya…?"

**~nikuchiko~**

"APA? Tunggu, tunggu… Kau tidak pernah bilang ini sebelumnya, Ginta!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang maaf!" aku memutar mataku. "Lalu?" tanya Roland. "Hah? Apanya?" pertanyaan kubalikkan. "Tiga tahun lalu… Yaa, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Tapi… Kenapa yang dibunuh pertama Snow?" tanya Roland lagi. "Tidak tahu—dan tidak mau tahu," Candice mendengus. "Tidak ada hubungannya, kan?" lanjutnya lagi. "Siapa tahu ada hubungannya!" timpal Roland. "Snow, Jack, Dorothy, Nana—"

"Roland, Candice, aku, dan Ginta terakhir," potong Alviss. "Hei, jangan suka memotong orang yang sedang berbicara! Lalu, kenapa kau bilang Ginta yang terakhir?" tanya Roland. "Ngg… Ini hanya perkiraanku. Jangan salahkan aku kalau ini salah! Begini… Ini mungkin berdasarkan urutan sering-tidaknya kita menindas_nya_."

"_Nya_? Maksudmu siapa?"

"_Dia_. Orang _itu_," jawabku singkat. "Hah?" Candice tampak berpikir. "Oh, anak itu?"

"Ya. Masih ingat?" tanya Alviss. "Rasanya, itu tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan, kan?" Roland menghela nafas. "Lalu, soal urutan yang Alviss buat… Memang benar juga, sih… Yang paling jarang menindas_nya_ adalah Snow. Lalu, Jack, Dorothy, Nanashi… Berarti… Berikutnya aku, ya? Yah, aku harus siap mental dulu, nih…"

"Roland, ini bukan permainan, tahu! Kau akan dibunuh! Dibunuh!" kata Candice.

"Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini mungkin memang hukuman karena kita sering menindas_nya_—"

"—Aku rasa, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan penindasan yang kita lakukan dulu," potong Alviss. Ugh… Memang hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataannya begini? Dari tadi Alviss terus-terusan memotong pembicaraan…

"Karena yang dikatakannya adalah tentang tiga tahun lalu, berarti, yang dimaksudnya adalah kejadian _itu_. Bukan penindasannya," lanjut Alviss. Ya, memang benar juga, sih. Gara-gara kejadian itu, aku mulai hidup dengan rasa bersalah. Salahku, sih, salahku. Tapi, yang memulainya bukan aku!

"Alviss, kau punya perkiraan siapa orang itu?" tanya Candice. Alviss menggeleng. "Awalnya sih… Aku mencurigai guru-guru, karena pembunuhan Snow dan Dorothy terjadi di gedung lama. Kau tahu, kan? Ruangan-ruangan di gedung lama banyak yang sudah dikunci dan kuncinya disimpan di ruang kepala sekolah. Aku mulai mencurigai guru-guru yang memiliki kebebasan untuk keluar-masuk ruang kepala sekolah." Alviss menunjukkan foto-foto para guru—yang sebelumnya pernah ditunjukkannya padaku.

"Lalu?"

"Sejak aku tahu bahwa pembunuhnya memiliki kaitan dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu… Aku rasa, aku harus berhenti mencurigai para guru. Memangnya, ada dari mereka yang terlibat? Tidak ada, kan? Karena itu…" Alviss berhenti sejenak. "Aku rasa, orangnya adalah orang yang dekat dengan_nya_…"

"Dengan Koyuki?" tanya Roland. "Bukan. Tapi, dengan_nya_."

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku. Alviss memutar matanya. "Hei, maksudku itu dengan_nya_."

"Oh, dengan anak itu," kata Candice. Ia mengaduk minumannya dengan agak kesal. "Memangnya, siapa yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan anak itu?" tanya Candice. "Candice… Jangan-jangan, sejak awal kau memang tidak suka dengannya, ya?" tanyaku hati-hati. Bisa gawat kalau Candice mengamuk di sini. "Memang tidak suka," jawabnya.

"Setahuku, sih… yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan orang itu hanyalah Koyuki."

"Sudah kubilang, Koyuki tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

"Keluarga! Keluarganya!"

"Hmm…" Alviss tampak berpikir. "Nanti akan kucari data tentang keluarganya," katanya.

"Lalu, Alviss… Ngg… Orang ini… Siapa, ya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah satu foto. Rasanya, aku pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. Tapi… Di mana, ya? Bukan, bukan di sekolah. Tapi… Ugh… Di mana? Di mana? "Ash Kawaji. Dia guru di SMA. Pantas saja kau tidak tahu. Dia hampir tidak pernah ke gedung SMP. Tunggu saja sampai kau lulus SMP tahun ini. Kau akan bertemu dengannya." Jelas Alviss.

"Ash-sensei…"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan guru menyebalkan itu?" tanya Candice. "Dia tidak semenyebalkan itu, Candice," kata Alviss. "Hei, kau kan masih kelas X! Coba kau seangkatan denganku dan Nanashi! Ash-sensei itu wali kelas kami, tahu! Dan dia sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan."

"Aku malah bersyukur tidak seangkatan denganmu," Alviss memutar matanya kesal. "Lalu, Ginta… Memangnya ada apa dengan guru ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku… Sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu… Tapi… Orangnya… Kenapa agak beda, ya?" tanyaku. "Beda? Apanya?" aku menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Tapi, rasanya ada yang beda."

"Orang ini—Ash Kawaji…" kata Roland. Ia mendelik pada Candice. "Hei, Candice… Dia Chess, kan?" tanyanya. Candice mengangguk. "Tapi… Rasanya, dia mirip dengan seseorang…"

"Chess? Tunggu, tunggu… Orang ini Chess?" tanya Alviss. "Aku tidak pernah tahu itu!" lanjutnya. "Yaah… Memangnya, apa, sih, yang dikerjakan Cross Guard? Bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada Chess yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya," Candice memutar matanya. Alviss mendelik tajam. "Saat aku dan Roland keluar dari Chess, tingkatannya Rook," kata Candice. "Rook… ya…"

"Ginta," panggil Roland. "Ya?"

"Kalau memang aku yang akan mati berikutnya… Ini, kutitipkan padamu," Roland mengudek saku blazernya dan mengeluarkan sepasang anting. "Ini…?" aku menyeritkan dahi. Rasanya, aku pernah melihat bentuk ini… "Milikku. Saat aku keluar dari Chess, Phantom tidak memintanya kembali. Jadi, itu kusimpan. Yah, aku tahu, tidak ada gunanya itu kusimpan. Tapi, yah… Simpan saja, lah~"

"Roland…" aku tidak mengambil anting itu. Apa Roland sudah sebegitu yakinnya ia akan mati?

"Karena aku akan segera mati. Iya, kan?"

**~nikuchiko~**

"Aku tidak menyangka, Roland segitu pesimis-nya…" Alviss berdiri di depan makam Nanashi. "Hei, Nanashi… Maaf, ya… Kalau tiga tahun yang lalu aku menghentikan Ginta… Hal ini tidak akan terjadi… Maaf—"

"Percuma minta maaf sekarang," kata Galian-sensei. "Dia tidak akan mendengarmu…"

Ya, memang benar. Nanashi tidak akan mendengarnya meski kami minta maaf berkali-kali. Aku dan Alviss meunnggu sampai Galian-sensei meninggalkan makam. "Hei, Nanashi…" hujan. Aku menunduk. Aku rasa, aku mengerti perasaan Nanashi yang tidak ingin berada lama-lama di depan makan Dorothy. Rasanya pahit meningat bahwa orang yang penting bagi kita telah tertidur. Tertidur dan tidak akan bangun lagi. "Nanashi…" bisik Alviss. "Sebenarnya, masih banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu."

"Aku masih memerlukan bantuanmu, Nanashi…"

"Sepi kalau kau tidak ada…"

"Memang, selama ini, aku merasa bahwa sikapmu yang _womanizer_ itu agak menyebalkan. Tapi…"

"Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, kau tidak ada di sini lagi…"

"Na… Nanashi…"

Beginilah kami. Menangis bersama langit di depan makam Nanashi. "Berikutnya…" aku setengah menggeram. "Tak akan kubiarkan…"

**~nikuchiko~**

_Hah? Di mana ini?_

_Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut. Gelap._

_Ini di mana? Ini di mana? Gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa._

_Aku mencoba meraba sekelilingku. Dinding. Akhirnya ketemu juga! Aku berjalan maju, sampai akhirnya tanganku menyentuh kenop pintu. aku mencoba membuka pintu itu. Cahaya dalam jumlah besar memasuki ruangan gelap ini. _

_Aku membalikkan badanku—untuk melihat ruangan apa ini. "Apa…?"_

_Sesuatu yang terlihat seperti… Tangan? Aku mendekatinya, lalu mengambil benda itu. Dingin. Aku mengangkatnya._

"_Aaa… AAA!" aku melempar benda itu ke lantai cepat-cepat. Itu bukan 'sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tangan', tapi itu MEMANG tangan! Dan yang lebih membuatku merinding, itu tangan ASLI! Itu tangan MANUSIA!_

_Aku mundur beberapa langkah—sebelum aku terjengkal ke belakang karena kakiku menabrak sesuatu. Aku mengeluh pelan dan melihat apa yang kutabrak. Aku menyeritkan dahi. Lalu, saat kuamati lagi… ini KAKI! Dingin. Seperti kaki mayat—atau jangan-jangan memang kaki mayat? Tapi, ini hanya kaki saja. Tanpa bagian lainnya, sama seperti yang tangan._

_-tunggu. SAMA seperti yang tangan? Berarti, ini juga… kaki MANUSIA?_

_Aku melemparnya. Tidak… Tangan, kaki… Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Kaki yang lain. Tangan yang lain. Tubuh. Aku tersentak. Ini… mutilasi? Kepala! Tinggal kepalanya! Cari kepalanya dan aku akan tahu siapa korbannya!_

_Apa mungkin… Roland—seperti yang dikatakan Alviss? Ah, jangan harap!_

_Aku mengumpat pelan saat kakiku menginjak sesuatu. Aku mengambil benda yang kuinjak. Tunggu, tunggu… Ini… Aku mengamatinya. Rambut…?_

_-Hah? Rambut? Berarti… Ini kepalanya?_

_Aku membalikkannya dan… Benar, itu kepala. Kedua matanya—dalam keadaan membelalak—tertusuk pisau, mulutnya robek sampai ke telinga… Aku mengamati mata kanannya—yang terlihat agak beda dengan mata orang kebanyakan. _

"_Tidak…" aku melemparnya. "Bohong…"_

"_AAAAAAAA!"_

**~nikuchiko~**

"Ginta! Ginta!" suara itu membangunkanku. Suara otou-san. "Mau tidur sampai kapan? Sudah jam segini!" ia menunjuk jam wekerku.

"U—Uwaa! I—iya! Aku bangun sekarang!" sial. Aku lupa pasang alarm.

"Oh, ya, otou-san…"

"Hn?"

"…Ngg… Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan pergi. Ugh… tadinya sih ingin kutanyakan apa ada Chess yang terlibat dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Tapi… Nanti otou-san malah tahu kalau ada apa-apa…

Haaahh… Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kalau soal itu, sepertinya memang harus bergantung pada Alviss…

**~nikuchiko~**

"Ohayou, Ginta…" sapa Roland—dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Roland…"

Roland menepuk pundakku dan—sekali lagi—memberikanku anting itu. "Simpan saja," katanya. Aku mengambilnya dari tangan Roland. "Kau… segitu yakinnya akan mati?"

"Hmm," Roland menganggukan kepalanya. "Yaah, sebenarnya sih tidak ingin. Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan di dunia ini. Tapi… Yaa, pokoknya, jangan lupakan aku ,ya! Jaa~"

"Dia benar-benar pesimis!" Candice mendengus. "Ohayou," katanya. "Ah, ohayou…"

"Ginta, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka pada Roland. Yaah, dan jika ini bukan mengenai kejadian tiga tahun lalu, aku juga tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya! Tapi…" tatapannya menyendu. "Jangan biarkan dia mati…"

Tidak perlu kauberitahu pun, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati! "Lalu, Ginta… Aku ingat, siapa yang kira-kira merupakan pembunuhnya."

"Si—siapa?"

Sial. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. "Yaah… Baik, nanti istirahat pertama…" Candice membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**~nikuchiko~**

**Istirahat pertama**

"Siapa?"tanyaku. "Dulu, waktu kau diadili… Ada, kan, yang menghadangmu dan berkata bahwa ia akan membalas kematian_nya_. Yah, menurutku, dia orangnya…" jelas Candice. "Sayangnya, dugaanmu salah," Alviss melempar beberapa lembar kertas ke atas meja. "Apa ini?" tanya Roland. "Candice, orang yang waktu itu menghadang Ginta adalah kakak_nya_. Tapi… Kakak_nya _meninggal setahun setelah kejadian itu—kematian adik_nya_," kata Alviss. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Aku Cross Guard. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan informasi macam ini," Alviss memutar matanya. "Lalu... Kalau bukan orang ini, siapa pembunuhnya?" tanyaku. Semuanya menggeleng. Sepertinya, semuanya sama. Tidak tahu. Roland mengambil salah satu kertas itu dan membacanya. "Otou-sannya meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Adiknya meninggal dalam sebuah pembunuhan. Ibunya meninggal seminggu setelah adiknya meninggal. Setahun setelah kematian adiknya, ia meninggal."

"Hei, tunggu! Dia bilang 'adiknya meninggal dalam sebuah pembunuhan'? Cross Guard menganggap itu sebagai PEMBUNUHAN?" tanyaku pada Alviss. Alviss angkat bahu. "Bukan aku yang menulis itu. Dan aku tidak mungkin bilang bahwa itu adalah kecelakaan, kan? Aku juga baru tahu tentang ini kemarin malam," katanya. Ugh… "Jadi, Candice, orang ini bukan pembunuhnya. Bila memang orang ini pembunuhnya, berarti lawan kita adalah orang yang sudah mati… Dan kalau lawan kita adalah orang mati, maka kita pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," lanjut Alviss. "Hmm," Candice mengangguk.

Hening. Ugh… Aku tidak suka suasana ini…

"Dia Chess, kan?" Roland memecah keheningan. "Hah?"

Roland menunjuk anting yang dipakai orang itu. "Dia… Rook?" aku ikut melihatnya. Tidak jelas. Sedikit tertutup rambut. "Sepertinya Bishop," kataku. "Lebih terlihat seperti Rook," timpal Alviss.

"Tingkatannya Pawn. Aku ingat orang itu. Sama seperti adiknya, dia juga pecundang di Chess," kata Candice. "Pawn?" kami memperhatikan antingnya. "Hah? Kukira ini Bishop…"

"Bentuk menteri dan bidak memang mirip," Candice memutar matanya. "Dan kalian," ia mendelik ke arah Alviss dan Roland. "Bidak sama sekali tidak mirip dengan benteng. Kenapa kalian bisa mengira itu Rook?" Roland hanya nyengir. Alviss membuang muka.

"Jadi…"

"…Pembunuhnya bukan orang ini. Haahh… Kenapa ribet sekali, sih?"

**~nikuchiko~**

**Istirahat kedua**

"Ini," Candice memberikan anting Knight-nya. "Hah? Kau juga… menyimpannya?"

"Phantom tidak memintanya saat aku keluar. Jadi, kusimpan saja," jawabnya.

"Lalu… Tadi, aku memperhatikan Ash-sensei. Antingnya… Dia Knight," kata Alviss. "Aaah, sudahlah… Untuk apa, sih, kita mencari pembunuhnya?" Roland menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Alviss. "Huaa… Aku ngantuk, Al-chan…"

Alviss mendelik. "Tidur," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi, kurasa… Pembunuhnya memang bukan Chess. Lalu, Ginta… Kalau kau bertemu lagi dengannya, robek saja topengnya!" seru Candice. "Ugh… Baik…" aku mengangguk, meski aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan bertemu lagi dengan orang itu atau tidak.

**~nikuchiko~**

**Roland POV:**

Pelajaran terakhir sudah berakhir. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Apakah ini artinya kematianku sudah dekat? Jujur saja, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur tenang. Memikirkan tentang hal yang ingin kulakukan—yang belum kulakukan, tentang janji-janji yang belum kupenuhi, tentang hutang-hutang yang belum kulunasi, teman-temanku, kejadian tiga tahun lalu, dan lain-lain. Dan itu sampai terbawa mimpi. Aku memimpikan kejadian tiga tahun lalu—dengan sangat jelas. Dan semakin aku mengingatnya, semakin aku merasa bersalah.

"Roland," suara Alviss membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ah, ada apa Al-chan?" aku mencoba tersenyum. Alviss memutar matanya. "Jangan tersenyum. Bikin kesal saja."

Ugh… Menohok… "Aku benci senyum jadi-jadianmu," lanjutnya. Ooh, itu masalahnya, ya… tapi, Al … Kalau aku mati, kau tidak akan bisa melihat senyumku lagi, kan? Paling tidak, hargai saat-saat kita bersama ini. Karena ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Tidak akan bisa terulang lagi, Alviss …

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Kau sendiri, jangan diam saja dan membiarkan dirimu terbunuh!"

"Kau _mengenalku_, Al…" kataku sambil tersenyum dan berjalan pergi. Apa benar aku akan mati? Apa benar… Aaah, aku masih punya hutang budi pada banyak orang. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalasnya. Tatapanku menyendu. Alviss… Kalau aku benar-benar akan mati, tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku berkata begini?

"Suki da yo. A-aah… Sebagai teman, tidak lebih…"

Alviss agak tersentak mendengarnya. "Ooh, sebagai teman," katanya sambil menghela nafas lega. Iya, iya! Aku ini normal, kok!

Aku mencoba tersenyum lagi, sebelum akhirnya aku berlari keluar. Al, kalau aku benar-benar mati… Maafkan aku, ya? Padahal aku masih punya banyak hutang padamu... Hei, dan kalau aku mati nanti, jangan anggap aku bunuh diri karena melarikan diri dari hutang, ya! Aku ini bukannya terlilit hutang, tahu!

"Al-chan… Suki da yo... Tapi, bukan sebagai teman… Mungkin… Lebih dari itu…"

**~nikuchiko~**

**Candice POV:**

Apa-apaan Roland itu? Dia benar-benar ingin mati, ya? Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat bodoh. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tingkatannya di Chess bisa sampai Knight.

Aku mendengus saat ponselku berbunyi. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun sekarang. Begini-begini juga, aku cukup takut bila kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu mulai diungkit. Meski ingin kusangkal, tapi rasa takut ini tetap saja menghantuiku. Apalagi, Snow, Jack, Dorothy, dan Nanashi sudah pergi. Dan kini, hanya tinggal kami yang tersisa. Jujur saja, jadi korban yang dibunuh akhir-akhir itu mengerikan juga.

Ponselku kembali berbunyi. "Siapa, sih?" aku segera menjawab telepon itu tanpa melihat caller id-nya.

"A—apa? Ini siapa?" tanyaku. Orang itu kembali menggumamkan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku melihat caller id-nya. Tidak ada. Sepertinya, ia menelepon dari telepon umum.

"_Kau ingat aku?_" suaranya semakin jelas. "Ini siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Putar memorimu. Kau ingat aku?_" siapa? Siapa orang ini? Mataku melebar saat mengingat suara ini. "Kau…!"

"_Rupanya kau ingat…_"

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku. Orang ini…

"_Ikuti apa yang kusuruh_."

"Untuk apa kuikuti?"

"_Khu khu khu... Ini menyangkut kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku, maka tiga orang sisanya akan kubunuh SEKARANG JUGA_."

Ugh… Orang ini… Dia kira dia siapa? Tingkatannya saja masih dibawahku! Meskipun aku sudah bukan Chess, tapi paling tidak aku juga pernah bergabung dengan Chess! Dan tingkatanku Knight! Bisa membunuh Roland, Alviss, dan Ginta sekarang juga? Memangnya sekarang mereka sedang di sekap, apa? Bodoh.

"Lakukan saja. Tingkatan Roland itu Knight. Dia tidak akan bisa kaubunuh dengan mudah. Alviss? Dia Cross Guard, paling juga kau yang akan mati. Dan Ginta, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya!"

"_Tentang Roland, itu kan dulu. Tiga tahun lalu. Kemampuannya pasti sudah menurun. Lalu Alviss, yah, mungkin akan sedikit sulit. Tapi, dia tetap di bawahku. Ginta? Khu khu khu…_"

Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku tahu, target utamanya adalah Ginta. Tapi…

"_Datang kemari sekarang juga_."

Aku menelan ludah. "Ke mana?" tanyaku. Dia menyebutkan sebuah tempat. Aku memutar mataku. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku ke sana?" tanyaku lagi. Aku dapat mendengar suara tawanya. "_Kau tahu akibatnya bila kau tak kemari_," katanya, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup telepon. Merepotkan. Menyebalkan. Dia sama seperti dulu.

Aku berjalan ke tempat yang dimintanya. Sebelumnya, aku sudah mengirimi Ginta e-mail tentang tempat yang akan kutuju sekarang. Tanganku meraih ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi Alviss. Aku tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Moshi-moshi? Alviss?"

"_Hn? Ada apa?_"

"Aku tahu siapa pembunuhnya!" kataku langsung.

"_Si—Siapa?_" suaranya terdengar agak terkejut. Aku menatap gedung kosong di hadapanku. Tempat yang dimintanya. Aku tahu, apa yang akan terjadi bila aku kemari. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun aku kehilangan nyawaku. Asalkan… Aku bisa memberitahu mereka siapa pembunuhnya dan agar Cross Guard segera menangkap orang itu dan pembunuhan berikutnya tak akan terjadi lagi…

"I—AARGH!"

Perkataanku terpotong. Aku mencoba menengok ke belakang. Orang itu. Sudah kuduga. Jadi, akan dimulai dari sini? Tangan kananku ditusuk. Sial. Sedikit lagi, aku sudah bisa memberitahu siapa orang ini pada Alviss.

"_Candice? Ada apa? Candice?_" tanya Alviss. "Hoo, kau sedang bicara pada siapa, Candice…?" dia merebut ponselku dan melihat caller id-nya. Sial. "Alviss? Kau berniat memberi tahu Alviss tentang identitasku, ya?" tawanya menggelegar di ruangan ini. "AL!" seruku, sebelum orang itu melempar ponselku dan hendak menginjaknya. "Pembunuhnya! Pembunuhnya I—"

CRAAK

Sial. Perkataanku terpotong lagi. Tapi, biarpun perkataanku kuteruskan, Alviss tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Ponselku sudah diinjak sampai hancur.

"Kejadian tiga tahun lalu," ia memulai pembicaraan, sambil sedikit menggorok tanganku. "U… Ugh…" sakit. Hei, memangnya aku akan dimutilasi, apa? Kalau aku ini Jack atau Snow, pasti aku sudah berteriak-teriak tidak karuan. Tapi sayangnya, aku bukan mereka. Sakit, memang sakit. Sangat sakit. Sungguh sangat amat sakit. Apa ini yang dirasakan Dorothy—yang kepalanya digorok sampai otaknya mencuat keluar? Tidak. Pasti yang dirasakannya lebih sakit.

"A… Aaaaaa! He—Hentikan!" aku mencoba melawan, saat pisau yang dipakainya mulai nyaris mencapai tulang. Kalau boleh memilih, aku akan memilih mati dengan cara ditembak tepat di jantung. Orang itu tertawa keras.

"Ini yang ia rasakan tiga tahun lalu!" serunya. Bodoh. Orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang kehilangan akal sehat. Orang bodoh yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Orang bodoh yang tidak punya otak. Yang paling bodoh di antara yang bodoh. Sungguh. Orang ini benar-benar sangat bodoh.

"Dia mati pelan-pelan dan menderita, aku tahu itu. Tapi, yang kau lakukan sekarang beda dengan yang kami lakukan!" teriakku. "AAAAAAA!" sial. Dia memotong tulangku. Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong pada tanganku yang baru saja putus. "Kau…"

Dia tertawa. Tertawa keras. Aku ingin segera pergi dan meninggalkan gedung ini. Ia menutup pintu, dan sekarang benar-benar gelap. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku ingin segera pergi, berlari keluar dari sini. Tapi… Aku sudah hampir tidak memiliki tenaga untuk itu.

"Ini salahmu, Candice. Kalau saja tiga tahun lalu kau tidak melakukannya, kau tidak akan seperti ini," katanya sambil menyeringai. Ya, kuakui, aku juga salah. Tidak, tidak… Yang melakukannya memang Ginta, tapi… Tidak! Aku juga melakukannya! _Kami _juga melakukannya. Jadi, yang salah bukan hanya Ginta. Tapi… ARGH! Apa karena aku kehilangan sebelah tanganku, maka otakku jadi kacau begini? "Ugh… AAARGHH!"

Dia menusuk—menggorok—tangan kiriku. "Apa dengan begini… kau puas?" tanyaku pelan. Ia hanya tertawa. Tawa kejam. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyanya, sebelum akhirnya tangan kiriku benar-benar putus. "AAAAAAAAARRGHH!"

"Diam!" bentaknya. "Atau aku yang akan membuatmu diam…" dia tersenyum kejam, lalu membuka paksa mulutku. "Apa… yang… AAAAAAAAAA!"

Pada saat berikutnya, aku sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi. Seharusnya sih bisa… Tapi, sakit, sakit sakit sakit. Dia merobek mulutku dengan pisau sampai ke telinga dan memotong lidahku. Yah, mungkin aku yang akan menjadi 'wanita bermulut sobek' yang berikutnya. Ia kembali tersenyum kejam. Ia mulai menggorok leherku. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Mulutku tidak bisa digerakan. Lidahku? Huh… Sekarang lidahku sudah diinjaknya. Dalam keadaan leher setengah tergorok, ia menatap mataku. "Lebih baik kalau kau tidak melihat apa-apa, sehingga kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan!" serunya, diikuti dengan piasunya yang menusuk mata kiriku—lalu menusuk mata kananku. Apa? Tunggu, tunggu… Aku ditusuk dalam keadaan mata membelalak?

Sekarang, siapa yang bodoh? Aku atau dia?

Aku sudah tidak bisa berbicara dan melihat lagi. Aku juga sudah kehilangan tanganku. Leherku sudah setengah tergorok.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" serunya, diikuti tawa sadis.

"Menderita, kan? Sakit, kan? Baik, akan kuakhiri!" aku merasakan firasat buruk. 'Akhiri', akhirnya kata itu keluar juga dari mulutnya.

"Sayonara, Candice…"

CRASHH

Leherku terpisah dari tubuhku. Sayonara, semuanya… Sayonara, I—

Terpotong. Bahkan, sampai akhir pun, aku tetap tidak berhasil menyebutkan namanya…

Bodoh…

**~nikuchiko~**

**Ginta POV:**

"Candice?" firasatku memburuk. Dan entah kenapa, nama itulah yang pertama kali muncul dalam otakku.

Aku menghela nafas dan menutup mata. Aku coba mengingat mimpi yang kualami. Aku tidak ingat, siapa orang itu. Siapa yang… Dibunuh?

"Ginta!" seru Alviss. "Ng? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Candice! Candice…"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. Candice? Jangan-jangan…

"Dia bilang, dia tahu pembunuhnya. Lalu, saat ia mengatakan nama pembunuhnya, telepon putus dan—"

Aku memotong perkataan Alviss dengan menarik tangannya. "Cari dia," kataku. "Karena, mayat yang kulihat dalam mimpiku bukanlah Roland…"

Aku diam sejenak. "Tapi Candice."

**~nikuchiko~**

Aku membaca e-mail itu berkali-kali. "Di sini?" tanyaku tidak yakin. Alviss mengangguk. "Coba saja," katanya. Aku menelan ludah. "Baik, ayo…" aku menendang pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Ada dua pintu lagi. "Yang mana?" tanya Alviss. Aku angkat bahu. "Kau coba yang kiri. Aku yang kanan."

Alviss mengangguk dan menendang pintu yang di sebelah kiri. Aku menelan ludah, berharap tidak menemukan mayat Candice di sini.

Aku membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan dan melangkah masuk. Ugh… Rupanya pintu ini berat juga. Tepat saat aku masuk, pintu itu tertutup. Gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Sama seperti mimpiku, ya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan meneriakkan nama Candice. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun membuka kembali pintu itu, dan cahaya mulai masuk.

Tangan. Sudah kuduga. Aku sedikit mundur, lalu kakiku tersandung sesuatu. Kaki. Aku mengucek mataku, berharap kalau ini hanya mimpi. Tapi… Tidak, tidak… Ini bukan mimpi. Coba pastikan sekali lagi. Tangan. Kaki. Aku mundur, namun kakiku terpeleset sesuatu. Aku mengumpat pelan dan mengambilnya. Rambut. Kepala. Aku membalikkan kepala itu, dan…

Tidak.

Ini sama seperti mimpiku.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak!

"Candice… CANDICE!"

"Ginta! Ada apa?" tanya Alviss saat mendengar teriakanku. Aku memeluk kepala itu erat-erat. Mata Alviss membelalak saat melihatnya. "Can… dice?"

Ternyata benar, bukan Roland yang akan mati. Bukan Roland, tapi Candice. Candice…

"_Pembunuh!_"

"_Jauh-jauh dengan anak itu! Dia pembunuh!_"

"_Yang memegang pisau pertama adalah korban._"

"_Dia terbukti tidak bersalah._"

"_Jangan ganggu Koyuki!_"

Berbagai suara mendenging di kepalaku. Suara-suara yang kudengar saat kejadian tiga tahun lalu…

"Ma… af…" bisikku. "Maafkan… aku… Candice…"

**~nikuchiko~**

**Killer POV:**

Aku memberi tanda X besar pada foto seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang—yang mata kanannya ditutupi eyepatch. Aku melayangkan padanganku pada 4 foto lainnya—yang juga sudah kutandai X. Lalu ke arah foto 3 orang—yang masih belum kutandai apa-apa. "Khu khu khu… Korban berikutnya siapa, ya~?" tanyaku—pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menatap ke arah sebuah foto yang berukuran cukup besar. Foto perempuan berambut orange—yang di ujung-ujung rambutnya terdapat warna kuning—yang sedang tersenyum. Aku tersenyum lembut. "Tenanglah, aku akan membalaskan dendammu," kataku.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membunuh orang-orang yang telah membunuhmu… Tenang saja…" aku kembali tersenyum saat menyebutkan namanya.

"…Gido…"

**.::tbc::.**

**Chiko: "…"**

**Niku: "Ya! Chapter ini Candice! Ah, Chiko… Kenapa suram gitu?"**

**Chiko: *nunjuk kalimat 'suki da yo'* "Niku-nee! Katanya ga bakal ada yaoi-nya!"**

**Niku: "Hu—Hue~ Gomen, Chiko… Niatnya sih ga ada yaoi-nya, tapi…"**

**Chiko: "Tapi? Kan kita udah setuju ga akan ada yaoi—GYAAAA!" *melotot ngeliat satu scene***

**Niku: "Tuh, kan! Memang, sih, tadinya ga mau ada yaoi. Tapi… Kalau ngeliat scene ini, rasanya jadi pengen bikin yaoi…" *nunjuk scene di ****MÄR episode 88—yang Alviss di-kiss Phantom***

**Chiko: "U—ugh… Iya, sih… Tapi kenapa jadinya RolandXAlviss? Kenapa ga PhantomXAlviss?"**

**Niku: "Yang di epi 99 kan Alviss ngomongnya 'Ini untuk Nanashi! Ini untuk Snow! Ini untuk seluruh anggota Cross Guard! Ini untuk Bell! Ini untuk Roland! Ini untuk Phantom!', jadi…"**

**Chiko: "APA HUBUNGANNYA?"**

**Niku: "Pengen aja bikin RolandXAlviss, tapi kan di sini udah keburu bikin AlvissXSnow, jadi RolandXAlviss mungkin cuman bakal jadi slight doang…"**

**Chiko: *ngamuk* "TAPI INI YAOI!"**

**Niku: "Cuman 'suki da yo' mah ga ngaruh, kali!"**

**Chiko: "Tapi aku ga mau ini jadi fic yaoi!"**

**Niku: "Ugh… Iya! Iya! Yaoi dikit mah ga apa-apa, lah!"**

**Chiko: "Tapi ada yaoi-nya!"**

**Niku: "Iya deh iya deh… Udah, udah! Kita bales dulu review yang masuk!"**

**Chiko: "Oke… Dari ****Dathedr****!"**

**Niku: "Tunggu, tunggu! Kalau Dathedr-nii, aku mau jawab!"**

**Chiko: "Uh… oke…"**

**Niku: *melotot ngeliat isi review-nya* "What the… Nii-san mimpi aku kena perangkap di pohon, terus dipanahin pake cacing sampe mati?"**

**Chiko: "Nyang… Mikirin Niku-nee sampe kebawa mimpi, tuh!"**

**Niku: *ngamuk***

**Chiko: "Oke, oke... Sekarang Chiko harus ngebujuk supaya Niku-nee ngamuknya ga makin parah. Jadi, jadi… Chiko akhirin sampe sini, ya! Jangan lupa review!"**


	6. Saigo

**Nyaa~ akhirnya, chapter terakhir di-update juga…**

**Ah, buat reader… Ada beberapa perbedaan nama antara nama di Shonen Star sama nama di FFn. Di Shonen Star, namanya 'Roland'. Tapi di FFn jadi 'Rolan'. 'Gid' juga di FFn jadi 'Gido'. Jadi… kita make yang FFn. 'Rolan' sama 'Gido'. Maaf atas perubahan yang tiba-tiba iniii~**

**Chiko: Akhirnya… Ah, satu lagi! Endingnya bakal gantung. Jadi yang ga suka ending gantung, mending jangan baca. Don't like don't read~**

**Niku: Niku di sini. Ngg… Ini dibuatnya buru-buru, jadi gomen kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Ah, jangan lupa review, ya!**

**~nikuchiko~**

**Disclaimer: Nobuyuki Anzai**

**~nikuchiko~**

Rolan memperhatikan bakung di tangan kanannya sesaat, sebelum ia meletakkan bakung itu di depan makam Candice. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya. "Candice," bisiknya lirih. "Maafkan aku…"

**~nikuchiko~**

"Rolan mana?" tanya Ginta.

"Dari tadi dia terus di situ," Alviss menunjuk ke arah Rolan—yang masih diam di depan makam Candice. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka… Candice yang lebih dulu—"

"—Sudahlah," potong Alviss. Ia tak menyangka—tak pernah menyangka—bahwa pembicaraannya dengan Candice di telepon kemarin adalah kali terakhirnya ia mendengar suara Candice.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" suara Ginta membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Ginta. Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok itu. "Pertanyaanku sama dengan Ginta. Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku? Tentu saja mengunjungi makam Candice," jawabnya enteng. "Apa salahnya bila aku mengunjungi makam orang yang menyukaiku?"

"Kau minta kubunuh, ya? Pergi!" seru Alviss pada orang itu—Phantom. "Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, Candice tidak akan terlibat dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu!" lanjutnya. Mata ungu-kelabunya beradu tatap dengan mata aqua gelap Alviss.

"Kau menyalahkanku? _Fool_. Sebaiknya kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya," jawab Phantom sambil terus berjalan. Alviss menatap punggung Number One Knight yang makin menjauh itu. Dadanya serasa sesak. Meski tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi Phantom benar.

"Sudahlah, Al," Ginta menepuk pundak Alviss pelan. "Biarkan saja."

**~nikuchiko~**

**Ginta POV:**

"Hei, Rolan…"

"Oi, kau tidur?"

"Rolan, hei! Telingamu masih berfungsi dengan baik, kan?"

"Rolan! Argh! Kau punya telinga, tidak, sih?"

"Grr… ROLAN!" aku menggebrak meja. Namun, Rolan tetap tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya—duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong. Alviss menepuk pundak Rolan agak keras. "Rolan," panggilnya. Rolan tetap diam. "Kau mau membiarkanku dan Ginta seakan berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila karena kau tidak menjawab?" lanjutnya. Jujur saja, lama-lama dikacangi begini, aku kesal juga. Aku memutar mataku kesal.

"Bangunkan dia, Al. Mungkin dia tidur—tapi dalam keadaan mata terbuka," kataku akhirnya. "Sedang kulakukan," jawab Alviss.

"…"

Tetap tak ada respon dari Rolan. "Coba hajar. Siapa tahu dia langsung bangun." Ideku disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari Alviss.

"Kulakukan dan aku akan mati. Dia Chess, Knight. Aku bisa dibunuhnya! Coba pakai cara yang lebih normal."

"Banting saja."

"LEBIH NORMAL!"

"Pukul."

"APA BEDANYA?"

"Coba teriak di telinganya."

"DARI TADI JUGA SUDAH BEGITU!"

Grr… Aku kesal juga, semua usulku ditolak. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. "Al~" panggilku—dengan senyum iblis. "Ada cara yang lebih efektif lagi…"

GULP. Alviss—pasti—menelan ludah. "Bagaimana kalau—"

Aku melotot tidak percaya. Tanganku—tidak sengaja—mendorong kepala Alviss sehingga… Err… Sungguh! Tidak sengaja!

"Ne? Al-chan? Bibirmu pahit," Rolan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Efektif, kaaaann~?" aku langsung mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Alviss—yang sepertinya masih syok dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. "Ginta… Kau…"

GULP. Giliran aku yang menelan ludah. Gawat. Sesaat sebelum Alviss melayangkan tangannya, Rolan sudah menghambur ke pelukannya. "Huweng… Al-chan…" Alviss melotot, lalu ia menatapku dengan tatapan haus darah. Mata aqua gelapnya berubah warna menjadi crimson. "Ginta… Kubunuh kau…" hei, hei! Hanya dengan kejadian tadi saja, tidak mungkin kan bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi… ngg… _Abnormal_.

"Ne, Ginta…" Rolan memecah suasana hening. Mata Alviss kembali seperti semula. "Apa ini… Salahku, ya?"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. "Bukan hanya salahmu. Kita juga salah."

"Hei, Al… Aku masih ingin tahu… Tentang kakak_nya_," kata Rolan lagi. "Hah? Kan sudah ada catatannya di Cross Guard. Dia mati dua tahun yang lalu," jawabku. Alviss mengangguk. "Bukan itu," kata Rolan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku… Ah! Kau tahu, bagaimana dia mati?" tanya Rolan. Alviss menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi, seharusnya Cross Guard memiliki keterangan tentang itu," ia diam sejenak. "Satu lagi. Menurutku, yang memiliki data tentang kematian—yang paling jelas dan akurat—adalah Chess. Kalau kita tidak bisa mendapatkannya di Cross Guard, terpaksa kita harus—"

"Menyusup ke Chess? Kita akan dibunuh Queen," Rolan mendengus. "Setelah beberapa lama di Chess—sampai aku menjadi Knight—aku tahu, Queen dan King bisa membunuh dengan enteng. Penyusup dibunuh. Pengganggu dibunuh. Penghalang dibu—"

"—Cukup," potong Alviss. "Sekarang, kalian ikut aku ke Cross Guard. Kita coba cari."

"Tapi… Kalau mereka tahu, bahwa aku ini dulunya Chess, aku bisa dibu—"

"—Tak akan," potong Alviss—lagi.

**~nikuchiko~**

Kami melangkah masuk ke dalam. Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganku. Udara di sini dingin juga. Haah… Aku menyesal meninggalkan gakuran-ku. Di lorong panjang ini, beberapa orang yang melihat kami langsung menunduk dan memberi salam. "Ne, Al… Kenapa dari tadi orang-orang terus membungkuk dan memberi salam saat melihat kita? Rasanya… Ng… Jadi risih…" Rolan berbisik. Alviss memutar matanya. "Bodoh. Karena Ginta ada bersama kita," jawabnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Hah? Karena aku—apa tadi?" kali ini aku yang bertanya. "Karena kau anak Danna. Jadi, mereka menghormatimu," jawab Alviss. "Ne, Al! Kau tidak menunduk dan hormat juga pada Ginta?" goda Rolan. Alviss mendelik tajam. Ia lalu tersenyum iblis—yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan—dan aura hitam mengelilinginya. "Toramizu Ginta-sama, selamat sore."

"HIEEEEEE~~!" Rolan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke tembok. "Aku tidak lihat. Aku tidak lihat. Aku tidak lihat apa-apa…" gumamnya berkali-kali dengan mata yang memancarnya ketakutan yang amat sangat. Aku bergabung dengan Rolan dengan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Melihat Alviss yang seperti itu, malah benar-benar bikin merinding.

"Sudah, sudah! Hei, memangnya aku semenakutkan itu, apa? Ayo, jangan buang waktu!" Alviss menyeret kami ke sebuah ruangan.

Aku dan Rolan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Hei, Al-chan… Jangan bilang kalau… Kita akan mencarinya satu-satu di sini…" bisik Rolan.

"Mencarinya satu-satu di sini? Seumur hidup pun belum tentu ketemu," jawab Alviss sambil berjalan ke sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan. Suara berdecit terdengar ketika ia membuka pintu itu. Ia melewati rak-rak dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja yang berada di pojokan. "Al?" panggilku. Namun, Alviss tampak tidak mendengarkan.

"Ini," ia memberikan selembar pada kami. "Paling bawah," lanjutnya.

"…HAH?" Rolan tampak menahan tawa. "Astaga… Mati dengan cara begini?"

"Tidak lucu. Ini mengerikan juga, tahu!"

Tulisan '_Meninggal karena tertimpa pilar besi di tempat konstruksi sampai tubuhnya hancur_' tertampang jelas. "Tubuhnya hancur…?" aku menyeritkan dahi. "Di mana?"

Alviss kembali mengambil kertas lain dan menunjukkannya pada kami. "Di sini?"

Alviss mengangguk. "Mau coba ke sana?"

**~nikuchiko~**

"Dua tahun lalu, apa kau melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam rancung-rancung datang kemari?"

Petugas itu menyeritkan dahi. "Dua tahun lalu? Sudah lupa," jawabnya, lalu berbalik dan pergi. Alviss menepuk pundakku sambil menghela nafas. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih?" tanyanya. Rolan ikut mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Hei… Kalian… Paling tidak, hargai usahaku!

Alviss melangkahkan kakinya lebih ke dalam. "Hei, kau!" katanya pada seseorang yang—sepertinya—pemilik perusahaan konstruksi ini. "Haah? Kau siapa?" tanya orang itu. Alviss tidak menjawabnya. Ia merogoh saku bagian dalam blazernya dan mengeluarkan…

GULP. Aku dan Rolan menelan ludah.

Sebuah revolver berwarna hitam pekat dengan ukiran lambang Cross Guard. "Jawab aku," kata Alviss sambil menodongkan revolver itu ke leher orang itu. "Dua tahun lalu. Ada orang yang meninggal di sini, kan?"

Orang itu tampak terkejut, dan dengan takut-takut ia mengangguk.

"Kau ingat siapa namanya?"

Orang itu mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tahu, kenapa orang itu kemari?"

Kali ini orang itu menggeleng.

"Dia kemari sendirian?"

Orang itu menggeleng.

Masih dalam keadaan menodongkan revolver, senyum puas mengembang di wajah Alviss. "Pertanyaan pertama. Siapa nama orang itu?"

Aku dan Rolan saling tatap. Apa benar… Orang itu…

"…Ian. Koyama Ian," jawab orang itu. Mata Alviss melebar. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada revolver itu. "Pertanyaan kedua. Dia kemari bersama siapa?"

"Ti-tidak tahu… Kalau tidak salah…" orang itu meletakkan tangannya di dagu, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir. "Ash. Kawaji Ash."

Aku dapat melihat Rolan mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras.

"Pertanyaan ketiga. Apa Ian mati di depan temannya itu?" orang itu terdiam, sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk meningat kembali.

"Yah, ia berdiri di sebelah mayat temannya itu. Saat kutanya 'Apa kau Ian?', ia menjawab 'Bukan. Aku Ash. Kawaji Ash.'. Jadi… Yeah, hanya itu yang kuingat. Bisa tolong turunkan revolver itu dari—HEY!"

Seruan orang itu memaksa kami untuk melihat apa yang membuatnya berseru begitu. "Hei, Rolan! Kau mau ke mana?" teriak Alviss. Namun, Rolan seakan tidak mendengar. Ia berlari keluar.

Alviss menurunkan revolvernya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku dalam blazer-nya. "Terima kasih," kata Alviss pada orang itu. "Ayo, Ginta!" ia meraih tanganku dan mengejar Rolan.

Namun terlambat. Kami tidak tahu ia pergi ke mana.

"ROLAN!" teriak Alviss. "Jangan—JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL BODOH!"

**Ginta POV end**

**~nikuchiko~**

**Rolan POV:**

Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti semuanya. Aku tahu siapa pembunuhnya.

Senyum lebar tertampang di wajahku.

Hei, aku sudah tahu wajah aslimu. Tak kusangka, kejadian dua tahun lalu kaumanfaatkan jadi kesempatanmu untuk balas dendam. Aku meraih ponselku dan menekan beberapa nomor.

"Ah, sensei? Ya, benar. Ahaha~ Karena itu, sensei, bisa aku minta ulangan susulan sekarang saja? Tidak apa-apa, kok. Ah, aku sudah di depan rumah sensei! Baik. Arigatou, sensei!"

Aku menutup ponselku dengan wajah puas. Beberapa lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Dan aku melihat wajah orang yang dari tadi kutunggu-tunggu.

Namun, berbeda dengan yang biasanya, tatapannya kini dingin. Ia lalu tersenyum dingin dan berkata, "Memangnya tak ada alasan lain selain 'ulangan susulan'?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku—yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aku bisa dibunuh kalau kukatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Sayang sekali, tapi, dari cara bicaramu saja aku sudah tahu maksudmu yang sesungguhnya. Baik, Rolan. Mau kauselesaikan di mana?" dasar. Benar-benar langsung _to the point_. "Kau membiarkanku untuk memilih tempat?" tanyaku. Sebelah alisku terangkat. Ia mengangguk malas. "Baik," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ini…?"

"Di sini kami memulainya. Di sini pula, aku ingin menyelesaikannya," kataku. Ya, gudang sekolah yang sudah kosong. Yang sudah tidak terpakai. "Kau keberatan?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Rolan…?" tanyanya. "Berkat bantuan mereka—Ginta dan Alviss. Aku tak menyangka, Alviss bisa memperoleh informasi semudah itu.," jawabku. "Sekarang, giliranku bertanya. Kenapa kau memanfaatkan kematian Kawaji Ash sebagai awal bagi rencana balas dendammu?" tanyaku. Ia tertawa pelan. "Kesempatan itu harus digunakan. Tidak semua kesempatan akan datang dua kali."

"Bahkan kau sampai menipu semua orang. Iya, kan?" aku tersenyum dingin—yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Kawaji Ash… Ah, tidak…" aku menutup mataku.

"Koyama Ian…" lanjutku sambil kembali membuka kembali mataku.

Ia tertawa kaku. "Bodoh," katanya.

"Saat Ash mati, mungkin kau sudah mulai merencanakan semuanya. Kau berpikir untuk memalsukan kematian Ash sebagai kematianmu. Kau mengaku pada orang lain bahwa kau sudah mati, sementara Ash-lah yang hidup. Pada kenyataannya, Ash-lah yang yang mati, sementara kaulah yang hidup. Nyalimu besar juga. Yah, aku tidak tahu, cara apa yang kaupakai sampai wajahmu bisa sangat mirip dengan Ash. Lagipula…" aku menunjuk ke arah anting yang dipakainya. "Bodoh sekali, Pawn memakai anting Knight."

"Jangan salah. Sekarang aku sudah bukan lagi Pawn."

"Yang membuatmu bisa naik secepat itu adalah dendammu, kan? Rasanya, tidak masuk akal bila ada yang bisa naik dari Pawn ke Knight dalam jangka waktu sependek ini. Yah, selain orang itu memiki ambisi membunuh yang kuat." Ia tidak merespon. Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Lalu, siapa komplotanmu?"

"Komplotan?"

"Tidak mungkin bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Siapa komplotanmu?"

Kali ini, ia tertawa keras. "Kau benar-benar pintar, ya…"

"Aku," seorang perempuan berambut biru gelap tersenyum. "Kau…?"

Ia mencengkeram tangan kananku dan mulai tertawa kejam. Aku lalu menatap matanya, mencoba mencari tahu maksud dari perbuatannya. Aku menyeringai saat berhasil menangkap maksudnya. "Berjanjilah," kataku. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak."

"Berjanjilah."

"Tidak."

"Berjanjilah!" aku agak membentaknya.

"Kubilang, TIDAK!"

"Ooh, begitu..." aku membalikkan badanku. "Kalau begitu, kau harus melepaskanku." Aku dapat merasakan tatapannya menusukku.

Ia mendengus keras. "Baik! Baik! Aku janji!"

Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kau sudah janji. Jangan melanggarnya."

Ia mengangguk. "Baik…"

"Oke, aku ikut permainanmu."

**Rolan POV end**

**~nikuchiko~**

**Ginta POV:**

"Al, ayo istirahat dulu…" aku meminum habis sebotol air yang diserahkan Alviss padaku. "Tidak sebelum Rolan ketemu," jawab Alviss tegas. "Ayolah, Al… Ah, sudah coba menghubunginya?"

"Sudah. Tapi tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Al…" aku duduk di sebuah kursi. "Istirahat sebentar…" Kataku lagi. "Kau saja sendiri. Aku tidak," jawab Alviss. "Astaga—AL! Kau ini tidak mengenal yang namanya 'lelah', ya?" tanyaku sambil menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi. "Yeah, beginilah Cross Guard. Baik, Ginta. Kalau kau ingin istirahat, istirahatlah. Aku akan mencari Rolan."

"Hei, Alviss!" terlambat. Alviss sudah berjalan pergi lagi. Aaah… Tampaknya, ia agak gusar dengan menghilangnya Rolan tadi. Aku menutup mataku dan menarik nafas panjang.

"_Pembunuh!"_

"_Hei, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!"_

"_Membalas kematiannya…"_

"_Dia dinyatakan tidak bersalah!"_

"_Jangan ganggu Koyuki!"_

"_Kau pikir bisa menang melawan kami?"_

Aku cepat-cepat membuka mataku. Apa tadi itu… Mimpi? Tidak, tidak… Bukan… Tapi, suara-suara tadi terdengar begitu jelas. Aku kembali menutup mataku. Ah... Aku mulai mengantuk. Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirim e-mail pada Alviss, tentang kalau ia menemukan aku masih tidur di sini, tolong bangunkan aku—atau kalau aku tidak bangun, tolong bawa aku sampai rumah. Balasannya kudapat sesaat kemudian: "_YANG BENAR SAJA! JANGAN TIDUR DI SITU!_"

Aku mengabaikannya dan kembali memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku. Aku benar-benar… Mengantuk…

**Ginta POV End**

**~nikuchiko~**

"_Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka... Tidak akan…" perempuan berambut biru gelap itu—Koyuki—menusukkan pisaunya pada sebuah gambar berkali-kali._

"_Hei," perempuan berambut orange—berujung kuning—yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk pundak Koyuki._

"_Tapi, Gido… Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka! Aku sudah tidak mau lagi mereka tindas! Aku sudah tidak mau! Aku benci mereka!"_

_Gido diam melihat Koyuki. Ia lalu mengambil pisau dari tangan Koyuki. "Koyuki," katanya lembut. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu melakukan hal bodoh."_

"_Kau tidak mengerti, Gido!"_

"_Aku memang tidak mengerti. Tapi… Ah, jangan lakukan hal bodoh macam itu…"_

"_Gido, aku…"_

"_Sudahlah. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya," Gido beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tunggu," Koyuki menarik tangan Gido. "Kenapa…?" tanya Koyuki, yang disusul dengan senyum Gido. "Karena aku tidak ingin kau bertindak bodoh," jawabnya._

_Koyuki hanya bisa melihat punggung Gido yang makin menjauh. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengikuti Gido dari belakang._

_Hei… Sepertinya, yang melakukan hal bodoh itu bukan dia, tapi Gido. Koyuki melotot tidak percaya saat melihat Gido dengan entengnya mendatangi Ginta—dan teman-temannya yang sering menindas Koyuki—dan berkata, "Jangan ganggu Koyuki."_

_Candice mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"_

"_Jangan ganggu Koyuki," ulang Gido. "Mengganggu Koyuki? Kami tidak menganggunya," lanjut Candice._

"_Ya, kami tidak _mengganggu_nya, kami _menindas_nya," Rolan memberi penekanan pada kata 'mengganggu' dan 'menindas'._

"_Sama saja. Karena Koyuki merasa terganggu," kata Gido. Ketakutan tersirat jelas di matanya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia tahu, apa jadinya bila ia _menantang _mereka. Namun, ia tidak ingin Koyuki melakukan hal bodoh macam membunuh—atau minimal melukai—mereka._

_Gido—perlahan—mengacungkan pisau yang diambilnya dari Koyuki. Mata Snow membelalak. "Pisau asli?" tanya Snow. Dorothy mengamatinya. "Sepertinya ya."_

_Nanashi mencengkeram tangan Gido dan mengambil pisau itu dari tangannya. "Perempuan tidak pantas memegang pisau," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu memberikan pisau itu pada Jack. Jack melempar pandangan bertanya pada Nanashi, yang dijawab dengan helaan nafas._

_Candice menyibak rambut Gido, sehingga anting Pawn yang dikenakannya terlihat jelas. "Pawn mau menantang Knight?" ia tertawa. "Otakmu sudah rusak. Kau pikir bisa menang melawan kami?"_

_Jack lalu memerikan pisau itu pada Alviss. Alviss menerimanya dan berbalik mengacungkan pisau itu pada Gido. _

"_Hanya itu yang ingin kaukatakan?" tanya Alviss. Ginta mengambil pisau dari tangan Alviss dan mengamatinya._

"_Gido," bisiknya pelan. "Kau kemari untuk menggantikan Koyuki?"_

_Gido menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya minta kalian agar kalian berhenti menindas Koyuki."_

"_Hee~ Tadi katanya 'mengganggu'~" Rolan berbisik di telinga Gido, sehingga anting Knight-nya bertabrakan dengan anting Pawn milik Gido._

"_Sa-sama saja..." kata Gido pelan._

"_Nih, Al!" Ginta melempar pisaunya pada Alviss. Alviss menangkapnya dan menggoreskannya pada jari kelingkingnya. Darah segar mulai bercucuran. "Tajam…" gumam Alviss sambil menyeringai, seakan tidak merasakan sakit pada jarinya. Melihatnya, Snow segera menarik tangan Alviss dan melihat jarinya. "Al-chan… Sekali lagi kau melukai dirimu sendiri, kubunuh kau…" kata Snow dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya. Alviss hanya memutar matanya dan melempar pandangan 'ini-sudah-biasa-jangan-khawatir'._

_Gido hanya tercengang melihat kelakuan sang Cross Guard yang nekat menggunakan jarinya sendiri sebagai percobaan. Merasa diperhatikan, Alviss mendelik tajam dan melempar pandangan 'perhatikan-aku-lagi-dan-kau-akan-mati'. _

_Koyuki sendiri melotot dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Astaga… Cross Guard memang mengerikan…" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

"_Ne~ Gido, lalu, apa tujuanmu ke sini hanya mengatakan itu?" tanya Nanashi. Gido masih tidak berani berkata-kata. Perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada sang Cross Guard yang tengah menjilati darahnya sendiri. Merasa diperhatikan—sekali lagi—Alviss memelototi Gido. _

_Ginta hanya menghela nafas saat meliat Alviss yang seakan berubah menjadi vampir haus darah._

_Ia mengambil pisau dari tangan Alviss dan menyeringai. "Apa jadinya kalau ini menembus kulitmu, ya?" tanyanya. _

_Rasa takut mulai melingkupi Gido. Mata orange-nya beradu dengan mata coklat-pink milik Rolan, seakan minta perlindungan dari Knight tersebut._

"_Gomen, Gido. Kerjasama Chess tidak berlaku di sini," sang Knight tersenyum manis—namun terlihat menakutkan di mata Gido. _

"_Hei, kau duluan yang mengacungkan pisau. Kau tahu, kan, akibatnya bila pisau ini menembus kulitmu?" tanya Dorothy. Candice menepuk pundak Dorothy. "Bagaimana kalau dicoba saja?"_

_Ginta menyeringai lebar. Sesaat sebelum pisau itu ia gunakan, Gido sudah merebutnya._

"_Hei, merebut itu tidak baik," kata Ginta. "Ka-kalian sendiri… Dari tadi main rebut saja…" balas Gido._

"_Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," Snow tersenyum dingin. Nanashi mencengkeran pergelangan tangan kiri Gido sementara Jack pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dan hal itu membuat Gido—mau tidak mau—melepaskan pisaunya. Ginta mengambil pisau itu._

"_Ada permintaan terakhir?"_

"_Jawab aku…!" Gido mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya. "Kalian semua… Kenapa kalian menindas Koyuki? Kenapa kalian menindas yang lebih lemah?"_

"_Kami memiliki alasan masing-masing," jawab Candice._

_Ginta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Alasan? Tidak ada," jawabnya._

"_Biar kutebak. Kau hanya tidak ingin ditindas, kan? Karena itu, kau menindas. Kau tidak ingin dianggap lemah, karena itu kau menindas. Tapi, tak kuasngka, kau segitu pengecut-nya…" kata Gido, mengesampingkan rasa takutnya yang makin menjadi. _

_Ginta menggeram marah. Marah, karena semua yang dikatakan Gido benar._

"_Kau pikir kau siapa?" kali ini, Ginta mengarahkannya langsung pada leher Gido. _

_Namun, pisau berhenti beberapa senti sebelum pisau itu menyentuh Gido. Ginta mendelik ke arah tangan yang menghentikannya. Snow._

"_Jangan keterlaluan, Ginta," ia memperingatkan._

_Jack mengangguk setuju, sementara Ginta mendengus. _

"_Baik," kata Ginta. Namun, ia tetap mengacungkan pisau itu ke leher Gido._

_Alviss menarik nafas panjang. "Lalu, kita mau apa di sini?" _

"_Kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa, ya sudah. Kita pergi saja," kata Dorothy._

"_Eh, tu-tunggu!" seru Gido. Ia masih belum mendengar mereka berkata 'kami tidak akan mengganggu Koyuki lagi'._

_Mata Nanashi melebar saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Gido! Jangan bergerak! Ginta, menyingkir!" teriak—perintah—nya._

_Terlambat. Gido terlanjur menginjak kertas-kertas yang tercecer di lantai. Ginta—yang masih melihat ke arah lain—terlalu lambat untuk menangkap maksud Nanashi, sementara tangannya masih mengacungkan pisau itu._

_Jlebb_

_Semuanya terpaku di tempat. Tidak mempercayai mata mereka sendiri._

_Ginta membelalakkan matanya. Sepertinya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Gido jatuh menimpa Ginta. Teringat sesuatu, Ginta membalikkan posisi mereka, sehingga sekarang Gido telentang di bawahnya._

"_Gi… do…" pisau itu, pisau yang diacungkannya pada leher Gido, telah menancap di leher Gido. _

_Ginta melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah. "Tidak…" gumamnya. "Tidak…"_

"_Ginta!" seru Alviss saat melihat Ginta berlari meninggalkan Gido yang sekarat._

"_Gido!" Snow mendekati Gido. Matanya membelalak saat ia menyadari bahwa tubuh itu sudah mendingin._

_Yang berada di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah seonggok daging tanpa nyawa._

"_Gi… do…?"_

_Alviss mendengus mendengar apa yang dikatakan hakim._

"_Kita dinyatakan tidak bersalah hanya karena Gido—korban—yang lebih dulu memegang senjata. Lalu kita dilepaskan dengan alasan pembelaan diri. Apa-apaa itu?" protesnya pada Snow. Snow hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu tentang hukum, Al. Jangan salahkan aku…"_

"_Hei…" suara itu membuat delapan orang yang dianggap membunuh Gido itu menatap sang sumber suara._

_Orang itu—Ian—menunjuk Ginta. "Lihat saja… Kematian Gido… Akan kubalas…"_

**~nikuchiko~**

**Ginta POV:**

"Ginta! Ginta!" suara itu membangunkanku. "Al?"

"Kau kenapa? Nafasmu tidak teratur," kata Alviss. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri. "Aku memimpikan kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Dengan sangat jelas."

Alviss terdiam sejenak. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ah, aku harus pergi dulu," katanya. Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

"Eh, Al! kalau sudah menemukan Rolan, beritahu aku!"

Alviss mengangguk. "Baik," katanya. "Lalu, ini… Bawalah, untuk jaga-jaga."

"Tapi, Al…"

"Bawalah."

Aku menggenggam revolver yang baru saja diberikan Alviss padaku. "Beritahu aku kalau ada apa-apa." Aku mengangguk.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan berjalan pulang.

Kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Kalau saja saat itu… Aku lebih cepat menangkap apa yang dikatakan Nanashi… Kalau saja kau tidak mengacungkan pisau itu…

**Ginta POV end**

**~nikuchiko~**

Alviss mencoba kembali mengingat tempat-tempat yang mungkin didatangi Rolan. Otaknya terus-menerus mengusulkan sebuah tempat, namun Alviss terus-menerus mencoret kemungkinan bahwa Rolan ada di situ. Sampai akhirnya, ia mencoba datang ke tempat itu—yang diyakininya tidak ada Rolan.

Pintu itu berdecit keras saat Alviss membukanya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan datang kemari, Al…"

Alviss segera menatap sang sumber suara. Rolan…

"Rolan! Ternyata kau di sini!" Rolan menepis tangan Alviss. "Jangan sentuh aku," kata Rolan. Alviss menatapnya tidak percaya. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum hambar. "Apa maksudnya ini, Rolan?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Rolan."

"Bukan. Rolan yang aku kenal, bukan Rolan yang seperti ini." Alviss tersenyum dingin. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Rolan. Kau masih belum puas?"

"Belum."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Rolan. Rolan meringis, sebelum akhirnya ia membalas pukulan itu.

Dari jauh, Ian menyeringai puas. "Rolan memang mainan yang menarik," katanya.

"Hei, Ian…" Ian menoleh ke arah sang sumber suara. Seorang perempuan berambut biru gelap. Anak itu tersenyum melihat Rolan dan Alviss. "Mereka memang mainan yang sangat menarik…"

Ian memelototi komplotannya tersebut. "Aku tidak akan memainkan sesuatu yang tidak menarik…"

Ia menyeringai lebih lebar lagi. "…Koyuki…"

Rolan melirik ke arah Ian—yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan Koyuki. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kesempatan!" batinnya.

Ia menarik kerah Alviss dan berbisik di telinganya. "Hei, Al, maaf yang tadi. Ini aku Rolan. Rolan yang kau kenal. Kau lihat tumpukan barang di belakangku? Ian mengawasi kita dari belakang sana."

"—Ian?" potong Alviss. "Dengarkan dulu," Rolan tampakny a tidak suka diinterupsi. "Kami membuat perjanjian. Asalkan aku membunuh salah satu dari yang tersisa, maka ia tidak akan membunuh lagi dua sisanya. Dia menghancurkan ponselku. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menghubungi siapa-siapa."

"Lalu?"

"Yaah, kau pasti menolak kalau kuminta kau untuk lari saja."

"Tentu saja, kan? Jadi, kau akan membunuhku?" Rolan meringis pelan. "Memangnya kau mau mati di tanganku?"

"Tidak juga. Lalu… Kau percaya pada perkataan Ian?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau percaya Ian tidak akan membunuh lagi dua sisanya?"

"Dia sudah berjanji."

Alviss menarik nafas panjang. "Kau percaya pada Ian?" tanyanya. Rolan angkat bahu. "Entah. Kita tidak tahu, apa dia akan melanggarnya atau tidak."

"Al, aku akan menyelesaikan ini—secepatnya."

"Hah?" Rolan melirik ke arah Ian. Beberapa saat kemudian, perhatian Ian kembali teralih pada Rolan. Rolan tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini."

"Kau—kau ingin membunuhku?" Alviss menarik kembali tangannya yang ditarik Rolan. Rolan tersenyum. "Phantom akan membunuhku kalau hidupmu berakhir di tanganku. Dia sangat menyukaimu," kata Rolan sambil mendorong Alviss ke dalam ruangan kosong. "Hei! Rolan!"

Rolan mengunci pintu itu dari luar. Ia tersenyum pada Alviss dan melempar pandangan 'akan-segera-kuselesaikan-kau-diam-saja-di-dalam-sana'.

"Rolan! Tunggu!" Rolan membalikkan badannya, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Alviss.

Yang membatasi Rolan dan Alviss sekarang hanya tembok ruangan itu—tidak sepenuhnya tembok, karena di tengahnya terdapat kaca besar. Dari dalam, Alviss bisa melihat Rolan berbicara dengan Ian.

"Hei, Rolan! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Alviss. Rolan tersenyum. "Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau tunggulah di sana," jawab Rolan.

Ian tersenyum puas. "Inikah jawabanmu? Kau ingin membunuh Alviss?"

Rolan menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Ini," Ian memberikan sebuah pisau pada Rolan. "Buat dia mati menderita," kata Ian. Lagi-lagi Rolan hanya tersenyum.

Ia lalu mendekati dinding itu. Alviss. "Hei, Al… Boleh kukatakan sesuatu?"

Alviss mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ternyata begitu. Itu yang dikatakan Rolan di awal tadi. Rolan harus membunuh salah satu dari mereka. Dan Rolan memilih untuk membunuhnya. Berarti… _Rolan mengurungku di sini agar aku tidak melarikan diri_, pikirnya. Alviss menghela nafas panjang. "Apa?" tanyanya. Tidak ada salahnya mendengar suara Rolan sebelum kematiannya.

Rolan tersenyum dan mengarahkan pisaunya ke lehernya sendiri. "…Hah?" Alviss melongo melihatnya. 'Kenapa diarahkan ke lehernya sendiri?', tanya Alviss—dalam hati. Matanya melebar saat ia menyadari maksud Rolan. "Rolan! Jangan—"

"Daisuki, Alviss…"

Jlebb

"ROLAN!" Alviss memukul kaca itu hingga pecah—sehingga ia mendapat akses untuk keluar. Tanpa memedulikan tangannya yang sudah berdarah, Alviss melompat keluar.

Rolan tersenyum dan menoleh pada Ian. "Sudah kubunuh… satu dari yang tersisa… Tepati janjimu, Ian… Dan lagi… Aku takut sendirian, saat hidup maupun mati. Dan aku lega… Aku tidak akan sendirian di neraka… Kita akan bertemu lagi di sana, Ian…" bisiknya.

Ian membelalakkan matanya. "Kau tidak bilang kalau membunuh diriku sendiri itu tidak termasuk," kata Rolan pelan. "Sudah kubunuh… Sekarang… Kau puas?"

"Tch," Ian memutar matanya. "Membunuh diri sendiri. Bodoh sekali," kata Ian. Rolan hanya tersenyum tipis. "Terserah apa katamu…"

Rolan mencabut kembali pisaunya. "Jadi… Ini yang dirasakan Gido…" ia menutup mata. "Sakit…" bisiknya lagi. "Lalu, Alviss…" Rolan melayangkan tangannya, mencoba untuk menggapai Alviss.

"Aku serius," bisik Rolan. "Rolan!" Alviss masih panik dengan keadaan Rolan.

"Suki—"

Perkataan Rolan terpotong. Dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Rolan, sebelum ia menutup matanya. Untuk selamanya.

"ROLAAAAAAANN!" Alviss menarik Rolan ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, yang sekarang ada dalam pelukannya bukan lagi 'Rolan', melainkan hanya daging tak bernyawa. Tidak ada artinya. Sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

Alviss menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia lalu mengangkat daging yang bernyawa itu dan mendelik tajam pada Ian.

Ian tertawa bagai psikopat—atau memang psikopat—saat melihat Rolan bunuh diri. Alviss perlahan menurunkan kembali tubuh Rolan. "Tidur yang tenang, Rolan…" bisiknya.

Alviss berdiri dan menatap Ian tajam. Mata aqua gelapnya berubah menjadi crimson. Ia mengambil pisau yang ada di genggaman Rolan. Ia lalu menggoreskan pisau itu ke jarinya sendiri, sehingga darah segar mulai bercucuran.

"Tajam," gumam Alviss sambil menjilati darahnya sendiri. Aura gelap mengelilinginya.

Ian melotot saat melihat perubahan sikap Alviss yang bisa dibliang cukup drastis. Warna mata berubah. Aura di sekelilingnya berubah. Suaranya terdengar lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya. Sorot matanya pun berubah.

"Apa dengan membunuh kami, kau merasa puas?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mulut Ian terkatup rapat.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Alviss menatap matanya, mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Baik, aku meminta maaf untuk kejadian tiga tahun lalu," kata Alviss akhirnya. Ian mendelik tajam. Aura di sekitarnya juga berubah.

"Apa kau pikir, semua akan selesai hanya dengan kata 'maaf'? Apapun yang kaulakukan, apapun yang kaukatakan, GIDO TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI!"

"Itu juga berlaku bagimu. Apapun yang kaulakukan—termasuk membunuh kami—Gido tidak akan kembali."

_Skak_

"Dan kau yang di sana, jangan sembunyi…" kata Alviss. "Ternyata ketahuan," kata Koyuki sambil tersenyum. Koyuki merasa mata merah Alviss seakan menusuknya. "Al, apa begitu reaksimu? Padahal sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu…" kata Koyuki lagi. Namun, Alviss tidak merespon.

Perhatian Alviss tertuju pada anting yang dikenakan Koyuki. "Begitu…" Alviss tersenyum mengejek. "Setelah kejadian itu, kau bergabung dengan Chess dan menjadi Pawn… Dan dalam waktu tiga tahun, peringkatmu sama sekali tidak berubah. Menyedihkan."

Koyuki tersenyum masam. "Ya, begitulah. Kau pikir, aku akan tinggal diam saja setelah kematian Gido?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, Koyuki… Kau bersama dengan Ian…"

Ian menatap mayat Rolan. "Bodoh. Dia tidak tahu, ya? Janji itu bisa dibuat semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Dan janji itu juga bisa dilanggar sama mudahnya. Janji itu hanya keluar dari mulut saja. Dia benar-benar bodoh…"

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Ian. Alviss melempar pandangan marah pada Ian. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan. Otakmu sudah rusak, Ian. Kau bicara ngawur. Pola pikirmu sangat Chess. Apa Chess segitunya mempengaruhimu?"

Hening.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau membunuh?"

Hening.

"Kau yang bilang, kan? Apapun yang kulakukan, apapun yang kukatakan, Gido tidak akan kembali. Kukembalikan itu padamu. Meskipun kau membunuh kami semua, Gido juga tidak akan kembali. Percayalah, dendam tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana. Pada akhirnya, yang tersisa hanyalah kesendirian!"

Ian mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Alviss…" desisnya. "Aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dan, kau, Koyuki…"

Alviss mendelik ke arah Koyuki. "Kenapa kau juga…?"

Koyuki melempar pandangan mengejek. "Oh, orang yang selama ini paling gencar menindasku kini berbalik peduli padaku?"

"Jangan bercanda," potong Alviss. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, _Al-chan_," kata Koyuki, memberi penekanan bada kata 'Al-chan'. Alviss melempar pandangan 'kau-minta-kubunuh-ya', yang ditanggapi Koyuki dengan pandangan 'bunuh-saja-kalau-bisa'.

"Aku hanya ingin membalas kematian Gido," jawab Koyuki akhirnya. "Apa dengan membunuh kami, kau bisa membalas kematiannya?" tanya Alviss lagi. "Yaa, begitulah."

Kali ini, pukulan yang sama kerasnya mendarat di wajah Koyuki. Koyuki meringis, sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan mengembalikan pukulannya pada Alviss. "Hei, laki-laki tidak seharusnya memukul perempuan," kata Koyuki. "Terutama kau, Al-chan. Nah, kau ingin dibunuh dengan cara apa~?" kali ini, giliran Koyuki yang bertanya. Tak ada jawaban dari Alviss.

"Hei, Ian!" Koyuki membalikkan badannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ian. "Boleh aku yang membunuh Alviss?" tanya Koyuki, yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Ian.

"Baiklah~ Bersiaplah, Alviss…"

"Kau mau apa?" mata Alviss kembali seperti semula. "Membunuhmu, tentu saja," jawab Koyuki enteng. Alviss berdiri dan tersenyum kaku. "Kau sudah berubah banyak, Koyuki…" katanya. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah bukan lagi Koyuki yang pantas kalian tindas!" jawab Koyuki. Sorot kemarahan tesirat di matanya. Alviss menghela nafas. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Tapi… Dulu, kau lebih _baik _dari ini."

"Baik? Diam saja saat ditindas? Kau bodoh."

"Bukan. Kau tidak se'gelap' ini," kata Alviss lagi. Koyuki mendengus dan menoleh ke arah Ian. "Ian, kau cari Ginta. Biarkan aku membunuh Al-chan sendiri," katanya. Alviss tertawa mengejek. "Kau? Mau membunuhku sendirian? Bisa-bisa kau yang kubunuh."

Koyuki melempar pandangan 'cepat-pergi-sana' pada Ian. Ian menyeritkan dahi, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan membuka pintu gudang. "Tunggu!"

"Al… viss…" Alviss tersenyum kejam. "Jangan kira hanya kau yang bisa. Yaa, aku memang tidak berniat membunuhmu. Tapi, cepat atau lambat, kau akan mati…" bisik Alviss. Ia mencabut kembali pisau yang ia tancapkan di perut Ian. "Kalau kau berniat melenyapkan semua yang terlibat, maka lenyapkan juga dirimu sendiri. Kaulah yang paling pantas untuk lenyap. Yaa, berhubung kau tidak akan mau melakukannya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya…"

"Kh…" Ian mendorong Alviss dan membalikkan badannya—meninggalkan gudang. Ia lalu menutupi lukanya tersebut dengan blazernya.

"Alviss…"

"Lukanya tidak dalam. Seharusnya, ia tidak akan mati."

Koyuki menarik tangan Alviss dan mempersempit jarak mereka. "Yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang adalah aku, bukan Ian."

"Hah?" tanya Alviss. "Urusanku pada Ian. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu," lanjutnya. Koyuki melempar pandangan kecewa. "Apa lagi?" tanya Alviss—lagi.

"Kau tahu, apa yang awalnya membuatku setuju untuk membunuh kalian?"

"Tidak tahu. Dan tidak mau tahu," jawab Alviss dingin. Ia lalu mendekati mayat Rolan dan mengangkatnya. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Aku mau pergi," kata Alviss. "Tunggu!" Koyuki menarik tangan Alviss, sehingga Alviss menjatuhkan apa yang sedang dibawanya—mayat Rolan. "Awalnya… Yang ingin kubunuh hanya Snow… Dan aku membunuhnya, tapi—"

Pukulan yang lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya menghantam Koyuki. Kali ini, Koyuki tidak melawan—tidak membalas. "Al-chan…"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU 'AL-CHAN'!"

Koyuki tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Alviss membentaknya. "Padahal… Kau membiarkan Snow dan Rolan memanggilmu 'Al-chan'. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?" tanya Koyuki pelan. "Jawab aku. Kenapa kau membunuh Snow?" tanya Alviss. Koyuki tidak menjawab. Alviss menarik kerah Koyuki dan mendorongnya ke tembok. "JAWAB AKU!"

Koyuki tersenyum pahit. Dengan begini sudah jelas. Alviss langsung gusar saat mengetahui bahwa dialah yang membunuh Snow. Koyuki mencengkeram tangan Alviss dan menjauhkannya jadi lehernya.

"Suki da yo, Al—"

Alviss membanting Koyuki ke bawah. "Hanya karena itu?" tanyanya. Koyuki tidak menjawab.

"Kubunuh kau, Koyuki…"

Koyuki mengepalkan tangannya. Ia harus membunuh Alviss. Harus. Ia sudah menetapkan hal itu sejak Ian mengajaknya berkerja sama. Koyuki mengambil pisau yang diberikan Ian padanya.

"Kenapa, Al? Apa Snow masih mengisi hatimu?" tanya Koyuki. "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" jawab Alviss.

"Ada…! Padahal, aku yang ada di sisimu sekarang itu aku! Tapi kenapa—"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya," potong Alviss. Koyuki menggenggam pisaunya semakin erat. Ia harus. Harus membunuh Alviss.

"Al," bisik Koyuki pelan. "Sayonara…"

Alviss membelalakkan matanya. "Koyuki… Kau…"

"Tapi, aku harus membunuhmu…"

"Apa yang kau—" Alviss merebut pisau tersebut. Koyuki tidak menjawab. "Kembalikan pisaunya," katanya. Alviss menggeleng. "Kau sudah membunuh Snow… Koyuki, aku akan membunuhmu!" Koyuki menghindar. "Kau sama saja, Al! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Ian atau aku!"

Alviss menghentikan gerakannya. "Apa?"

"Kau sama saja… Kau yang tadi bilang, kan? Apapun yang Ian lakukan, Gido tidak akan kembali. Dan sekarang… Apapun yang kaulakukan—termasuk membunuhku—Snow tidak akan kembali. Kau bisa mengatakannya pada Ian, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Diam," gumam Alviss. "Membunuhku pun, Snow tidak akan kembali. Percuma saja, Al…"

"Diam…"

"Lebih baik kaubiarkan saja Snow yang sudah tiada. Karena aku—"

"DIAM!"

"KAU SAMA SAJA!"

Nafas keduanya tersenggal. "Kh…" Alviss membuang muka. "Kau juga sama saja, Koyuki… Meskipun kau membunuh Snow, aku akan selalu menutup mata padamu."

"Kenapa…?" tanya Koyuki. "Selalu…" lanjut Alviss.

Koyuki mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu… Mati saja…"

"Hah—"

Koyuki tidak memberi kesempatan Alviss untuk merespon. Ia lebih dulu menancapkan pisau itu pada Alviss. "Ko… yu…"

"Sakit?" tanya Koyuki pelan. Alviss mendorong Koyuki kasar. "Kau serius ingin membunuhku, ya…?"

"Ya," Koyuki mencoba tersenyum kejam—namun gagal. "Kau membenciku?" tanya Alviss lagi.

"Ya…"

"Kau sangat ingin membunuhku…?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menangis?"

_Skak_

Koyuki tidak menjawab. Ia menghapus air matanya. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhmu," bisiknya. "Maafkan aku, Al…"

"Hah?"

Koyuki mengambil pisau lain yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. "Sekarang, kau diam saja… Biarkan aku membunuhmu dan membunuh perasaanku sendiri."

Alviss menghindar. Ia mencengkeram tangan Koyuki dan melempar pandangan 'apa-maksudmu-melakukan-semua-ini'. Koyuki diam. Tepat ketika Alviss membalikkan badannya, Koyuki—sekali lagi—menusukkan pisau itu. Namun kali ini, tepat di jantung.

"Ko… yu… ki…?"

Koyuki segera menahan tubuh Alviss. Lebih baik begini. Lebih baik Alviss tidak pernah ada sejak awal. Sehingga ia tidak perlu membunuhnya. Lebih baik Alviss tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Sehingga ia tidak mengisi hati Koyuki. "Lebih baik… Begini…" bisik Koyuki pelan.

Mati.

Alviss telah mati.

Koyuki meletakkannya di lantai.

Kali ini, giliran Koyuki yang merengkuh Alviss ke dalam pelukannya. "Aishiteru, Alviss…" bisiknya pelan. Air matanya jatuh ke pipi Alviss. Ini sudah pilihannya sendiri. Membunuh Alviss merupakan sesuatu yang sudah ia putuskan sejak awal. Ia tersenyum miris. Ia telah membunuh keduanya—Alviss, dan perasaannya sendiri.

Koyuki cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Sayonara, Al…"

**~nikuchiko~**

**18:34 PM**

**Ginta POV:**

Aku memperhatikan revolver yang diberikan Alviss. Ini pertama kalinya aku memegang senjata api.

Haah… Aku jadi penasaran juga, ke mana Rolan dan Alviss. Keduanya tidak juga kembali. Tidak Rolan, tidak Alviss. Ah, tidak, tidak! Daripada diam saja, kenapa aku tidak ikut mencari mereka?

"Yep!" aku beranjak dari tempatku dan memakai gakuranku. Sesaat aku kembali memperhatikan revolver itu, sebelum akhirnya aku memasukkannya ke dalam saku dalam gakuran.

Aku berjalan pelan, mengira-ngira tempat yang mungkin mereka datangi.

Langkahku terhenti. Aku mulai merasa sesak saat melihatnya. Gudang. Gudang sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Tempat di mana kejadian tiga tahun lalu terjadi. Tempat di mana aku merenggut nyawa Gido.

Tidak, tidak… Mereka tidak mungkin ada di sini.

Aku melewati tempat itu. Namun, kakiku membawaku kembali ke gudang tersebut. Akhirnya, aku menghembuskan nafas dan membuka pintunya.

"U—ugh…" bau darah menyeruak keluar. Aku menutup hidungku dan berjalan masuk. Aku terperangah saat melihat apa yang tergeletak di hadapanku.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Mimpi. Pasti hanya mimpi.

"He, hei…" aku mendekatinya. Ini hanya mimpi, kan? Ini tidak nyata, kan? Dingin. Itulah yang kurasakan saat aku menyentuh tangannya. "Hei… Bangunlah. Ini tidak lucu… Kau sedang bercanda, kan—" perkataanku terpotong saat aku melihat lehernya. Tidak…

Tidak…

Ini sama seperti Gido… Lehernya ditusuk…

"Rolan…" tanganku bergetar. Ini hanya mimpi. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Siapapun, bangungkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!

"Kau terlambat, Ginta…" aku mengenali suara ini. Aku menoleh ke belakang. "Ash-sensei?" tanyaku. Untuk apa—dan kenapa—Ash-sensei ada di sini?

"Sepertinya, kedua temanmu itu sudah mengetahui identitasku," jawabnya. "Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka hidup setelah mengetahuinya," lanjutnya lagi. Kedua teman? Membunuh? Mataku melebar. "Alviss juga?" tanyaku.

"Hanya kau yang terlambat mengetahuinya…"

"Kau…" tanganku terkepal. Ia tidak merespon.

"Al!" aku melihat tubuh Alviss yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi… "Ini… Pasti hanya mimpi…"

"Ini kenyataan. Lebih baik kau membuka matamu lebih lebar lagi. Berhenti menutup mata dari kenyataan."

Aku—sekali lagi—menggeleng. Ini tidak mungkin kenyataan. Ini pasti hanya mimpi.

"Identitas… Memangnya kau siapa?" tanyaku akhirnya. Ia tersenyum puas. "Gunakan otakmu. Ash sudah mati. Ian masih hidup. Kau tahu siapa aku, kan?"

Hah? Gunakan otak?

Aku mendengus. Ash sudah mati.

—yang di hadapanku sekarang Ash, kan?

Ian masih hidup.

—Ian kan sudah mati!

Aku lalu mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Coret kemungkinan Ian bangkit dari kubur. Coret kemungkinan Ian merasuki Ash. Coret kemungkinan Ian menjadi Ash saat Ash ma—

"Kau Ian?" tanyaku. "Kau tahu siapa aku," jawabnya. Haah~? Aku tidak tahu, makanya aku bertanya!

"Tidak mungkin, kan? Kau membuat kematian Ash sebagai kematianmu. Dan kau mulai hidup sebagai Ash…"

"Sayangnya, itu benar."

Aku menelan ludah. Tidak mungkin. "Lalu… Kau ingin membunuhku…?" tanyaku.

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku mengeluarkan revolver yang diberikan Alviss dan mengarahkannya padanya. "Kau… Membunuh mereka…"

Tak ada jawaban juga.

"Kenapa kau membunuh mereka?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Aku tahu orang yang seperti apa, Ian… Kau orang baik. Aku tahu itu… Maafkan aku… Akulah yang sudah mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini… Akulah—penyebab kejadian tiga tahun lalu—yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku…"

"Terlambat kalau kau minta maaf sekarang!"

Terlambat? Apa sudah terlambat, Ian?

"Kau… Puas…? Dengan membunuh teman-temanku… Apa kau… puas…?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku menggeram dan mengeratkan genggamanku. "Kau…"

Berkali-kali aku berniat menarik pelatuk. Namun aku terus mengurungkannya.

"_Membunuh? Jangan! Jangan! Itu kan tidak boleh!_" suara Jack.

"_Jangan lakukan. Kalau kau melakukannya, maka kau sama rendahnya dengan orang itu!_" suara Alviss

"_Jangan keterlaluan._" Suara Snow.

"_Yang menjadi masalah adalah… Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu dengan baik._" Suara Candice.

"_Dengar, Gintan. Jangan terlalu terbawa emosi._" Suara Dorothy.

"_Ne~ Ginta-chan, kadang-kadang, percuma saja membalas dendam_…" suara Nanashi.

"_Hei, Ginta… Kalau kau bertemu dengan pembunuhnya, kau tidak akan balik membunuhnya, kan?_" suara Rolan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Kenapa di saat seperti ini malah suara mereka yang terngiang, sih?

"KENAPA?" teriakan Ian mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Hah?"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENARIK PELATUKNYA? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

Memangnya kau ingin bunuh diri dengan memanfaatkanku?

Aku menunduk. "Jadi… Ini yang kauinginkan?"

Nafasnya tersenggal. Ia membuang muka.

"Aku sudah membunuh teman-temanmu… KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU?"

Orang ini tidak menghargai hidup. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

"KAU INGIN AKU MEMBUNUHMU?"

Tak ada jawaban. "Kau bodoh…" gumamnya. Ia lalu merebut revolver itu dariku. "Hah—tunggu!"

_Tidak boleh, tidak boleh! Itu revolver yang diberikan Alviss!_

Aku mencoba merebutnya kembali, namun ia tidak mau melepaskannya. "Lepaskan! Itu bukan milikku!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Itu milik Al—"

Perkataanku terpotong oleh rasa sakit. Dagingku seperti dipotong paksa oleh sesuatu yang sangat panas. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Darah. "I… an…?"

Aku tertawa hambar. "Kau puas… Ian…? Padahal kau tahu, kan…? Percuma saja membalas dendam… Dendam tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana. Tidak akan ada yang tertinggal. Semuanya akan menjadi percuma…"

Ia melepaskan revolver itu dan menahanku. "Hei, Ginta! Ginta—"

Pandanganku mengabur. Ternyata begitu. Ian melepas tembakan. Dan aku akan berakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Aku tidak lagi bisa mendengar apa-apa.

_Snow, maafkan aku, kalau saja aku tidak mebiarkanmu terlibat dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu, hal ini tidak akan terjadi…_

_Jack, aku juga minta maaf… Kalau saja aku menjagamu lebih baik lagi, kau tidak akan terenggut dari sisi Pano…_

_Dorothy, maafkan aku yang sudah membiarkanmu terenggut dari sisi Nanashi… Yah, meskipun sekarang pasti kalian sedang bersama lagi…_

_Nanashi, padahal aku belum minta maaf karena pertengkaran kita waktu itu… Tapi kau sudah keburu meninggalkanku... Maafkan aku, seandainya saja tiga tahun lalu aku lebih cepat tanggap…_

_Candice, pasti rasanya sakit, ya, dimutilasi? Maafkan aku… Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, nyawamu akan dicabut dengan cara itu…_

_Rolan, padahal masih banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kau teman yang sangat menyenangkan. Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku, Rolan…!_

_Alviss, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melindungi nyawa orang… Dan kini, aku mati karena revolver-mu… Tidak, Al, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Maafkan aku, Al… Pada akhirnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi nyawaku sendiri!_

Gelap. Semuanya gelap.

Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Karena inilah akhirnya. Inilah yang akan mengakhiri kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Inilah yang akan mengakhiri semuanya…

—dan saat itulah, saat terakhirku…

**Ginta POV end**

**~nikuchiko~**

**18: 34 PM**

**Ian POV:**

Alviss sialan… meskipun lukanya tidak dalam, tapi kalau dibiarkan terus begini juga aku bisa mati!

Dan lagi… Rolan! Dia bunuh diri. Yah, memang menguntungkanku karena aku tidak perlu lagi membunuhnya. Tapi… Hah! Tetap saja kesal, karena dia tidak mati di tanganku!

Aku menoleh saat aku mendengar pintu dibuka. Aku menyeritkan dahi. Ginta!

Ia tampak tidak terbiasa dengan bau darah di sini. Aku hanya menyeringai saat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berguman tidak jelas saat ia melihat mayat Rolan. "Hei… Bangunlah. Ini tidak lucu… Kau sedang bercanda, kan—" perkataannya terpotong. Hei, hei! Kau tidak sadar, ya? Dari tadi aku ada di sini!

"Rolan…" ia berbisik. Aaargh! Lama-lama kesal juga. Apa aku kurang besar sehingga ia tidak melihatku? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya menyadari keberadaanku—dengan berbicara.

"Kau terlambat, Ginta…" ia menoleh ke arahku. "Ash-sensei?" astaga… Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Rolan dan Alviss. Polos sekali. Atau mereka tidak memberitahu Ginta tentang ini? Benar-benar… Dia masih menganggapku sebagai Ash…

"Sepertinya, kedua temanmu itu sudah mengetahui identitasku," kataku. "Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka hidup setelah mengetahuinya," kataku lagi. Matanya melebar—seakan tidak pecaya dengan apa yang baru kukatakan. "Alviss juga?" tanyanya. Aku memutar mataku. "Hanya kau yang terlambat mengetahuinya…" bukan, bukan… Hanya dia yang idiot sehingga tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau…" tangannya terkepal. Ha? Masih mau ngapain?

"Al!" sial. Lagi-lagi aku dikacangi.

"Ini… Pasti hanya mimpi…" katanya pelan.

"Ini kenyataan. Lebih baik kau membuka matamu lebih lebar lagi. Berhenti menutup mata dari kenyataan." Kataku malas. Kenyataan kadang tidak seindah mimpi, kau tahu, kan?

"Identitas… Memangnya kau siapa?" ia akhirnya bertanya. Akhirnya… Akhirnya… Ia mengakui juga kalau aku ada di sini… "Gunakan otakmu. Ash sudah mati. Ian masih hidup. Kau tahu siapa aku, kan?" tanyaku. Tidak seru kalau langsung kuberitahu yang sebenarnya. Dia pasti akan menerjangku dan membunuhku dengan brutal.

Ia mendengus dan tampak berpikir. Aku memutar mataku. Yang benar saja! Rolan dan Alviss bisa menyadarinya secepat itu, hanya anak ini saja yang tidak!

"Kau Ian?" tanyanya—akhirnya. "Kau tahu siapa aku," jawabku sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak mungkin, kan? Kau membuat kematian Ash sebagai kematianmu. Dan kau mulai hidup sebagai Ash…"

"Sayangnya, itu benar."

Seringaianku semakin lebar. Pintar juga. Akhirnya ia sadar juga.

"Lalu… Kau ingin membunuhku…?" tanyanya.

Bodoh… Itu sudah pasti, kan? Kan aku sudah bilang, aku akan melenyapkan semua yang terlibat!

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku dalam gakurannya. Revolver. Ada ukiran di ujungnya. Aku menyeritkan dahi. Itu ukiran lambang Cross Guard. Dengan kata lain, revolver ini milik Cross Guard. Yah, mungkin ia mendapatkannya dari oyaji-nya atau Alviss. Aku tidak peduli.

"Kau… Membunuh mereka…"

Lalu kenapa? Salah?

"Kenapa kau membunuh mereka?"

Karena kau membunuh Gido. Itu sudah pasti, kan?

"Kau…"

Ia terlihat seperti orang yang siap menarik pelatuk. Aku menutup mata. Alviss benar. Akulah yang paling pantas dilenyapkan. Sebelum aku membunuh Ginta, semoga Ginta membunuhku lebih dulu.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

HAH? Hei! Aku membuka mata. Ginta masih tampak bimbang.

Rasa marah—marah yang aneh—menyelubungiku.

"KENAPA?" teriakku akhirnya.

"Hah?" ia balik bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENARIK PELATUKNYA? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" untuk apa bimbang? Orang yang ingin kaubunuh berada di hadapanmu!

Ia menunduk. "Jadi… Ini yang kauinginkan?"

Nafasku tersenggal. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku membuang muka dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku sudah membunuh teman-temanmu… KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU?"

"KAU INGIN AKU MEMBUNUHMU?"

Ya! Aku ingin! Sangat ingin!

"Kau bodoh…" gumamku pelan. Bodoh, kenapa sempat berpikir segala? Kenapa tidak langsung membunuhku saja? Aku lalu merebut revolver itu. Baik, Ginta. Bila kau tidak mau mengakhiri hidupku, maka aku yang akan mengakhirinya. "Hah—tunggu!"

Dia mencoba merebutnya kembali. Tidak, Ginta! Aku mohon, biarkan aku!

"Lepaskan! Itu bukan milikku!"

Lantas kenapa?

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Itu milik Al—"

Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli! Aku merebutnya kembali.

Namun, jariku tak sengaja—benar-benar tidak sengaja—menekan pelatuknya.

"I… an…?" ia tampak syok dengan keadaannya sendiri. Ia lalu tersenyum. Senyum hambar. "Kau puas… Ian…? Padahal kau tahu, kan…? Percuma saja membalas dendam… Dendam tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana. Tidak akan ada yang tertinggal. Semuanya akan menjadi percuma…"

Yang kau katakan sama saja dengan Alviss. Aku sudah mendengarnya, Ginta. Aku sudah mendengar kata-kata itu dari Alviss. Namun, aku panik juga menyadari keadaannya.

Aku melepaskan revolver itu dan menahan tubuhnya. "Hei, Ginta! Ginta—"

Aku mulai panik sendiri. Aku sampai melupakan luka yang diberikan Alviss padaku. "Ugh…" aku mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya. Saat aku membuka blazerku, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah. "Gin… ta…" yang benar saja! Hei!

"Ginta!" oi, kau bercanda, kan?

"Ginta!" jawab aku!

"Ginta!" dingin. Tangannya dingin.

"GINTAAAA!"

"_Kau yang bilang, kan? Apapun yang kulakukan, apapun yang kukatakan, Gido tidak akan kembali. Kukembalikan itu padamu. Meskipun kau membunuh kami semua, Gido juga tidak akan kembali. Percayalah, dendam tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana. Pada akhirnya, yang tersisa hanyalah kesendirian!_" aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Alviss benar.

"Ugh…" aku mengangkat tubuh—mayat—Ginta dan mendudukkannya di pojok. Aku lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan di situlah, memoriku mulai berputar ke mana-mana.

Gido…

Ash…

Irene…

Aku menutup mata. Aku mulai kesulitan bernaafs. Darahku sudah hilang terlalu banyak. Hah… Tak kusangka, hidupku berakhir di tangannya. Hidup seorang Knight dari Chess akan berakhir di tangan seorang Cross Guard.

Hah… Gido, tunggu aku di sana. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu.

Dan Koyuki, ke mana kau? Kau lari, ya?

"U—gh…"

Aku menutup mataku lagi. Pasrah menerima semuanya.

Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Apa ini yang akan mengakhiri dendamku selama tiga tahun?

Apa inilah akhirnya?

Apa semuanya akan berakhir di saat seperti ini?

"Tidak…" aku memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Tidak… Aku belum membunuh Ginta… Bukan, bukan…Maksudku… yang tadi itu tidak sengaja. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak 'membunuhnya', melainkan 'tidak sengaja membunuhnya'.

Aku mengambil revolver itu dan mengarahkannya pada Ginta.

Tembakan terakhir.

Dan ini akan mengakhiri semuanya.

Semuanya.

Mengakhiri…

Semuanya…

**Ian POV end**

**~nikuchiko~**

Koyuki menghembuskan nafas panjang saat ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melihat mayat Ian.

"Inilah akhirnya, Ian… Ginta…"

**~nikuchiko~**

"Hari ini kau kemari lagi…"

"Kau juga."

Pano tersenyum. Sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak kematian Ginta. Ia lalu menaruh bunga di depan makam Ginta. Ia lalu melakukan hal yang sama di depan makam Jack dan Snow.

"Ah, tapi… Kita belum pernah berkenalan, ya? Aku Pano. Kau?" Pano mengulurkan tangannya. Orang berambut biru gelap itu tersenyum. "Koyuki," jawabnya.

"Kau… Keluarganya Ginta, ya?" tanya Pano. Koyuki menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Bukan. Dulu, aku satu sekolah dengan mereka. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku teman Jack," jawabnya.

Koyuki berlutut di depan makam Ginta. "Toramizu-san… Sepertinya… Hanya aku yang tersisa, ya? Dan ini berarti, belum semuanya lenyap."

Koyuki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Revolver. Revolver milik Alviss yang ditemukannya di genggaman Ian.

"Koyuki, itu apa?"

Koyuki tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Pano. Ia mengarahkan revolver itu pada kepalanya sendiri.

"Dengan begini… Semuanya… Lenyap…"

**.::OWARI::.**

**Chiko: "HAH? Kenapa gantung gini?"**

**Niku: "Di awal-awal kan udah diperingatin… Endingnya bakal gantung…"**

**Chiko: "Iya, sih…"**

**Niku: "Nah, akhirnya semuanya diberesin di sini…!"**

**Chiko: "Hiks… Kenapa mati semua?"**

**Niku: "Habisnyaaa~ Ga kebayang, siapa yang bakal kesisa ntar~"**

**Chiko: "Uhh… Udah, deh… Kita bales review sekarang!"**

**Niku: "Oke! Pertama, dari ****Dathedr****!"**

**Chiko: "Iya, mutilasi… Bingung mau apa lagi soalnya…"**

**Niku: "Berikutnya? Ini udah chapter terakhir… Rolan bunuh diri, Alviss & Ginta mati dengan sangat ga sadis *digorok*."**

**Chiko: "Soalnya, bakal ribet lagi kalau semuanya kita masukin di chapter yang beda-beda! Jadi kita satuin tiga—sebenernya lima—kematian terakhir di satu chapter!"**

**Niku: "Kenapa Dathedr-nii dimasukkin? Hah? Chiko, kapan kita masukkin Dathedr-nii?"**

**Chiko: "Kapaaaaan~?"**

**Niku: "Entah… Oke, berikutnya! Dari ****sasutennaru****!"**

**Chiko: "Iya, pembunuhnya Ian… Tadinya mau dikasih taunya di ujung-ujung, tapi berhubung udah pada bisa nebak, jadi udah kita kasih tau dari awal…"**

**Niku: "Dendam? Waaa~ Itu berhubungan sama kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang sebenernya ga penting itu…*dilindes truk*"**

**Chiko: "Yap! Ini juga akhirnya jadi chapter terakhir!"**

**Niku: "Berikutnyaaaa~ Dari ****Koyuki Nee-chan****!"**

**Chiko: "Iya, Niku-nee maksa masukin yaoi (biarpun cuman dikit banget dan ga kerasa). Gara-gara nonton episode 94-an (atau 96… lupa…) yang pas Rolan bunuh diri di depan Alviss dan mukanya Alviss kaya' udah mau nangis gitu, jadi pengen bikin AlvissXRolan…"**

**Niku: "RolanXPhantomXAlviss yang paling pertama! Hidup RoxPhanXAl ! *dikubur hidup-hidup*"**

**Chiko: "Ooh, tentang 'Gid' sama 'Gido', ya? Iyaa… Niku-nee baru nyadar kemaren, ternyata nama-nama tokoh ****MÄR ****yang terbitan Shonen Star sama yang di FFn ada yang beda… Roland-Rolan, Gid-Gido, Shaton-Chaton, Girom-Gillom, Aran-Alan, Roco-Loco… Jadi, kita pake yang di FFn~ Gido sama Rolan~!"**

**Niku: "Yeph… Berakhir di sini, yaa~"**

**Chiko: "Iya… Buat semua yang udah RnR, doumo arigatou!"**

**Niku: "Doumo arigatou~!"**

**Chiko: "Jangan lupa review~"**

**Niku + Chiko: "REVIEW~!"**


End file.
